Avatar:The Last Airbender book 4 Untold Secrets
by redhairedchihuahua
Summary: The Firelord has been defeted. The world is starting to be rebuilt. Team Avatar has found a new team member, a girl, will this new member break Aang and Katara up? A girl with untold secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is my very first fanfiction book so be nice. I hope you like it. No wait i take that back, I hope you LOVE it!

NO i do not own Avatar: the last airbender. if i did we would still be watching the first series and not waiting for the new one to come out. But dont fret i do own a few characters whose names you will find out later.

CHAPTER 1

THE NEW MEMBER

The sun shone through the window onto Katara's face. _"The sun feels so warm."_ Katara thought, _"I wish I could be outside instead of being in this meeting."_ Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Mai, and Zuko were all in a meeting discussing what they should all do now that Aang had defeated the Fire Lord.

"Well I have to stay here to fix the mess that my ancestors created; and I'm going to go look for my mom," said Zuko.

"Well ok then, so Katara, Toph, Sokka, and I are going to head over to Ba Sing Sa and help rebuild their city and government; then we are just going to fly around and help anyone who needs it, Zuko and Mai are staying here so that just leaves you Suki what are you going to do?" said Aang.

"I really miss my parents but I also want to help people so I guess I'll go with you guys to Ba Sing Sa," said Suki.

"Well now that we got that over with bring on the meat cause I'm starving."

"For once Sokka is right lets go get something to eat," said Toph. Everyone then got up and started leaving but on Aang's way out Zuko grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"Aang now that I'm Fire Lord and not traveling with team Avatar anymore you should find someone from the Fire Nation to travel with you so no one thinks you hate the Fire Nation," said Zuko.

"You are probably right I should find someone else but were should I look?"

"You could look at the schools or parks I guess."

"Ok thanks; let's go eat with the rest of the gang."

UNDERGROUND ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN

"You need to gain his trust or our plan will never work."

"Ok, but why can't we just tell him?"

"It's too dangerous this is the only way our plan will work. So don't make the mistake of telling him too soon."

"Yes master, I understand, but after I gain his trust what do I do then?"

"We will send you directions as you travel, remember your training and you will do fine. Goodbye my young pupil it is time for you to go."

But I never finished…"

"I know, but you must leave now if you are to catch them."

BACK ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN

Aang and Zuko walked down the street to the restaurant where the rest of the team was eating at. Aang and Zuko walked in and sat down with the team, Aang sat next to Katara and Zuko sat next to Mai. "So what's the plan after lunch?" ask Suki.

"Eating more food so hungry," mumbled Sokka whose mouth was full of food.

"What you don't need any more food you have already had 6 plates of food," replied Suki.

"But I'm still hungry."

"So you need to stop.."

"GUYS GUYS! You need to stop arguing we are going to the park after we are done here!" exclaimed Aang.

"Really we are going to the park, what for?"

"Well Katara, we need to find someone else from the fire nation to travel with us. That way we have one person from each nation. By doing that nobody will think we hate the fire nation plus it would be nice to have another fire bender in the group." Aang said to Katara.

"Well that's smart," said Katara, "but how do we know when we find the right person?"

"I guess we will just know," he said smiling at here.

An hour later Team Avatar was walking down the street towards the park in the center of town. They had been to 5 others but found no one who they really liked. While walking to the park they were all talking about what they wanted this new person to be like even though they all knew when it came down to the final decision Aang would be the one to choose. Then as they neared the park they heard laughter being the curious group that they were they went to see what was so funny. But what they saw was not funny at all. Sitting under a tree was a girl about 13 years old with hair unlike anything they had ever seen. She had strawberry blonde hair with just a touch of brown in it, and dark emerald eyes. Half of her hair was pulled back into a bun and was held there with 2 pins; the rest of her hair was hanging down covering the back of her neck. The pins in her hair were black with what looked like a snakes head carved into the top of each pin. She was also wearing a black and red scarf that was wrapped around her head. And she was wearing a school uniform.

The girl was sitting under the tree arms wrapped around her knees and she was staring at the ground. Two boys stood over her. "Look at her hair it's so ugly," said one

"Yah I know, and what with the stupid scarf you know you're not allowed to wear those to school," said the other. Then another girl walked up.

"Lee, Kahi leave the new girl alone every time there is a new kid you 2 always make fun of them," said the girl. The boy named Lee walked up to the girl and said "Ok we won't pick on the new girl we will pick on you," he said with an evil smile on his face and then he punched her.

She fell to the ground and started crying. Aang started walking over he didn't want things to get worse. Out of nowhere the boy fell, he tried getting back up but was pinned to the ground. There was two knifes pinning his sleeves to the ground with to snakes heads carved into the top. Everyone looked over at the girl with the red hair. Her hair was no longer in a bun; she had a sour look on her face as she walked over to the boy. She looked down at him bent over and pulled the two knifes out of the ground. The boy stood up looked and her looked at his friend, then he turned and started fighting her.

The fight was one sided the girl was beating him pretty bad

He was throwing punches and all she was doing was blocking the punches with the two knifes in her hands. His arms had cuts all over them but because the girl was so accurate and precise he was not bleeding. Lee then jumped backwards; the girl looked over right as Kahi was throwing a fire ball at her. She never saw it coming in time to move, but Aang did. He bent a slice of air at the fire ball and saved the girl from a painful burn. Team Avatar took their fighting stances, but Kahi and Lee turned and ran down an alleyway. The girl looked at Aang and the rest of team Avatar. "Thank you for putting out that fire," she said.

"No problem," replied Aang "may I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Kaji, what's yours?"

"Well my name is Aang, and this is Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mai, and Zuko," said Aang "Oh and this is Momo."

"Wait! Zuko, Aang you're the Fire Lord and the Avatar." She gasped in surprise.

"Ah yah," Aang rubbed the back of his head "but you can just call us Aang and Zuko."

"Ok fine with me," Kaji replied.

"So where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Suki.

"Well I mostly taught myself but I learned how to use the dual swords from an old friend; and I learned how to use fans from my orphanage when I was like six," Kaji said.

"Oh cool I know how to use fans," said Suki.

"And I know how to use the dual swords," said Zuko.

"Well that's not all I can do I am also an expert in many different forms of martial arts, like taekwondo,"

"What is that?" questioned Sokka.

"Well it's kinda like bending but without an element," She answered.

"Oh I've heard of that," said Zuko.

"Would you guys like to come over to my house?" asked Kaji.

"Well we have nothing better to do," said Toph "so we might as well." Then Team Avatar headed over to Kaji's house.

Ten minutes later Team Avatar plus Kaji were sitting in her house talking about their lives. Kaji was explaining how her parents had died when she was young and how she had lived with so many different families that it was hard to count. "And that my friends is why I have never stayed with a family for more than four months."

"Wow that must be so hard for you Kaji; I don't know how you can possibly stand that."

"Well you get used it," she said looking down.

Katara looked at Aang "can I speak to you for a moment?" Aang nodded his head and then the two got up and walked outside.

"What's up?"

"Aang I feel so bad for her, I mean, I know she can't firebend but she is a good fighter and she has never had a real family…"

"Katara."

"Aang we have to let her join our group it would be horrible if she had to live like this for the rest of her life."

"Katara! I know I was going to ask her if she wanted to join Team Avatar."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much Aang." Katara hugged him and then kissed him on the lips and ran back inside to share the good news. Aang dreamily sighed and then thought back to that night when he and Katara had kissed on that balcony. He knew that they would be together he just wasn't sure when to ask her out and how well Sokka would take. Cause if he knew one thing for sure he didn't want to die. Aang pushed the thought aside and then walked back into Kaji's house. When he got inside everyone was hugging and Kaji had a huge grin on her face.

"I'm guessing someone said yes then?" said Aang.

"Yes, yes, and a hundred times yes! I'll go pack my things." Then Kaji ran excitedly to her room to pack.

Yaaaaaaah very first chapter complete! hope you love it. Next one should be out soon.

now here are the rules if you want to keep reading: review it, love it, and tell everyone who loves Avatar to read it.

Jk you dont have to do that but i would love it if you did.


	2. Chapter 2

Yah chapter 2! This chapter wants to be loved. I was going to wait until i got more reviews but i got to excited. but if you want the next chapter i want at least 6 comments but i would love more than that.

* * *

><p>And just like last time I don't own Avatar. No matter how many times you tell me I do I won't believe you cause it's not true. But if you say I own Kaji and any other characters you've never heard of then I will believe you cause its true.<p>

CHAPTER 2

KURO SHI

Kaji looked up at Appa with bewilderment on her face. She turned and looked at Aang, "Does this thing really fly?" she asked.

"Yep, Appa is a flying sky bison the last of his kind," replied Aang.

"Oh poor Appa," Kaji said in a baby voice while trying to give him a hug. Aang grabbed Kaji's bag and loaded it onto Appa's saddle, then reached down and helped everyone up onto Appa. Katara went first, then Toph, Suki, and Sokka which just left Kaji standing there. "Here," Aang said reaching down, "Let me help you up." Kaji grabbed his hand and lifted her on to Appa's saddle with everyone else. Then they all turned to wave goodbye to Zuko and Mai. "Yip yip," said Aang. Then with a flap of Appa's tail they flew into the air on their way to Ba Sing Sa.

Six hours had passed and everyone but Aang and Kaji had fallen asleep. Kaji looked at peace as they flew over the fire nation her hair blowing in the breeze, but she still had on her headband. Aang walked over to her and sat down. "Peaceful isn't it?"

"Yep."

"If you don't mind me asking I was wondering that since you were adopted if maybe you weren't born in the Fire Nation?"

Kaji gave Aang a questioning look. "Why would you ask that, of course I was born in the Fire Nation."

"I don't know, you just seem different from everyone in the Fire Nation."

"Different," Kaji said with a worried look on her face, "different how?"

"Oh not in a bad way it's just, you seem so calm and nice. You actually care about someone other than yourself."

"Well I could be."

Toph awakened from their argument said, "New girl just give up Twinkle Toes pretty much has you beat."

Aang and Kaji stopped that conversation and started talking to Toph about adventures, all of them laughing when ever Toph would mention something Sokka did. The three sat like that until it was time to land Appa.

Kaji sat there watching everyone run around doing something to help. Aang and Sokka unloaded Appa, Toph set up earth tents for everyone, Katara gathered food for dinner, and Suki got firewood. Katara looked over from what she was doing and saw Kaji unsure of what to do. Katara walked over to her. "Kaji would you like to help me get some dinner?" she asked.

"Um, sure," she replied and then got up to help Katara.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Really, so that's why the moon had turned all red," said Kaji "well then how did it turn back?"

Sokka looked down, "Yue gave the moon spirit back her life so now she is the moon," Sokka said barely above a whisper.

Kaji put her hand on Sokka's shoulder, "Oh, I'm sorry Sokka I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok," said Sokka. "Ok lets change the subject let's talk about having meat tomorrow."

"Ugggh!" Suki yelled throwing her hand in the air, "Would you just shut up about meat, I'm sick and tired of hearing you talk about meat!" Suki got up and stormed off into the woods.

"Was it something I said?" asked Sokka. Everyone just laughed.

Aahhhhhhh!

Everyone looked off towards the way Suki had gone.

Aahhhhhhhhh!

Everyone jumped up and ran towards the woods Sokka and Kaji grabbing their weapons on the way. When everyone got to the place where Suki wasn't standing alone, there was a person in all black standing behind her with a knife to her throat. Sokka who was at the front of the group asked who they were and what they wanted.

The person holding the knife laughed and then spoke in a voice so evil it would have made Azula run and hide. "I am with the Kuro Shi warriors and I'm here to take back what is rightfully mine." Said the person now obviously a girl.

"The Kuroti whata?" Sokka asked.

"The Kuro Shi or otherwise known as the Black Death warriors." Kaji said with bitterness in her voice.

"Wait you know this person?" questioned Sokka.

"Not person, people." Kaji replied, "And yes I've meet them before."

"Ok either your blinder then me or I'm missing something because I only 'see' one person," said Toph.

"You only 'see' one person because the rest are in trees," said Kaji keeping her eyes glued to the person in all black.

"Could you guys speed this up because as much as I love talking the whole knife to my neck thing is telling me you should speed things up," said Suki in a scared tone.

Aang looked up at the person in black "what do you want?"

"I want my Dragon Cobras back," said the girl in black.

"We don't have…"

"Oh you mean the ones you stole from me and I took back. Those Dragon Cobras?" said Kaji.

"Yes those."

"Ok, you can have them back," said Kaji taking the black pins out of her hair, "here they are all yours as soon as you let Suki go." Kaji had the pins in her hand extended in front of her.

The person walked forward still holding the knife to Suki's throat. Everyone was holding their breathes hoping they would get Suki back unhurt. Kaji walked forward to meet the person staring right into her yellow eyes. Waiting and watching very carefully, 20 steps, 17steps, 15 steps, 13 steps, 10 steps, 7 steps. Kaji flicked her wrist and the pin/knife flew out of her hand and strait at the girl in black. The first one struck the girl on the top of her left shoulder. She dropped the knife and reeled back in pain reaching for her shoulder. Suki ran to help the others who were now fighting the other Black Death Warriors who had come out of their hiding places.

Kaji then threw the other knife at the girl and it struck her in her right thigh. The girl screamed in pain and fell down grabbing her leg. Kaji run up and pulled the two knifes out of the girl's body, and then picked up a branch of the forest floor. Kaji looked the girl in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry Kurono but you need to stop doing this." Then she brought the branch down onto her head. Kaji took the knifes and cleaned them off then pulled her hair up and stuck the knifes in to hold it up. Kaji turned around and saw the rest of the group staring at her. They had fought of the rest of the Black Death warriors and were looking back and forth between Kaji and Kurono.

"Is… is she dead?" Aang asked in a quiet voice.

Kaji shook her head no. "I don't like killing people because everyone is important. I just knocked her out." Kaji replied.

They all tuned to look at Kurono. But to their shock her body was no longer there. "Well tonight has been exciting but I think I'm going to bed now," said Sokka as he turned and went back towards their camp. Everyone else turned and followed. Kaji went straight to her tent and lay down on her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Yahoo, 2nd chapter is finished!<p>

Hope everyone loved it (even though my action scenes are horrible.) Chapter 3 is already written I just have to type it up so hopefully school will allow me to finish it and then post it, but only if i get 6 comments.

You know the rules: love it, review it, and share it. (And this time eat a brownie for me.)


	3. Chapter 3

So as everyone know i said i wasnt going to post the next chapter until i got 6 reviews, but seeing how that is never going to happen i decided to just post the next chapter. As you may have guessed by now i'm very impatient and i just love writting this story too much.

Sad as it is i do not nor never will own Avatar: the last Airbender. But maybe i can kidnappe the owners and demand that they give it to me.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

AANG'S DREAM

Aang was standing on a balcony staring at all of the other Airbenders below him playing airball and riding sky bison. Gyatso walked up behind him. "Aang are you alright?"

Aang sighed, "Yah, I'm fine."

Gyatso put his hand on Aang's shoulder. "Then why are you up here and not playing airball with your friends?"

"Because," he grumbled, "they say that it wouldn't be fair because I'm the Avatar. So coming up here was the last thing for me to do."

Gyatso pulled out some flour. "Then why don't we make some cakes and talk?"

Aang smiled. "Ok."

Then everything faded to black. Aang was walking through the Air temple hallways, everything was quiet. Far off in the distance Aang heard a scream and ran to help. Aang ran out of the temple and a horrifying sight surrounded him, firebenders were attacking the airbenders.

The airbenders were defending their home and themselves best they could but with the firebenders extra power they were doomed. Aang stood helpless as he watched an airbender go up in flame right in front of him. He turned his head with tears in his eyes. Then everything went silent. Aang turned, sitting in front of him was the Elders from all of the temples and row upon row of airbenders were sitting behind them. Aang just stared.

"Aang," someone said at a whisper. "Aang how could you, we needed you," came the voice again.

"It's all your fault," came another voice.

Airbenders were suddenly surrounding him. "It's all your fault we are dead."

"How could you Aang, you were supposed to protect us."

Aang cried out, "I'm sorry I didn't know that would happen." But Aang's voice was over powered.

"It's all your fault Aang."

"We trusted you." Everything started spinning around him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know!" he screamed and then Aang shut his eyes.

Silence

Aang opened his eyes; he was no longer surrounded by airbenders. Aang was now standing in a room made of clouds with candles lining the walls; there was a hallway up ahead. Aang started walking towards the hallway; he looked down it and saw a door to another room. Aang walked to it. In the room all four walls were covered in candles, but only one candle was lit. Sitting in front of the candle on the floor was a hooded figure. "Excuse me," said Aang, "do you know where I am?"

The figure put their hand on the ground next to them. "Sit down Aang, I've been expecting you," came a girls voice.

Aang sat down next to the girl. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

The girl gave out a small chuckle. "Everyone know your name Aang, you're a hero to us."

Aang looked at the girl, "How am I your hero? I've never met you."

"Yes you have Aang, and it was because of you that we are still alive."

"What I don't understand?"

"You will in time Aang," as the figure said this everything but Aang started fading. The girl turned her head towards Aang, "Thank you Aang I owe you my life," the girl and the background completely vanishing from sight.

Aang was now standing in the middle of a forest. Aang saw a light off on the distance and ran towards it. Aang was now standing in a field with four glowing orbs spinning in a circle around a tree stump that had a symbol that looked like a cloud. The orbs also had symbols on them one for each of the four nations. Aang walked towards it until he was standing on the tree stump, then the glowing orbs started spinning around him. Suddenly out of nowhere Aang's closest friends were standing in front of him in a line: Katara, Gyatso, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Pakku, Kaji, Teo, Huru, and a few more from when he was younger. Katara then walked up to the glowing orbs and stopped about six inches before she would have run into it. The orbs started spinning faster and faster then stopped the water symbol in front of her glowing a bright white. Then Gyatso did the same thing the orbs stopping on the air symbol also glowing bright white. But when Sokka did it the water symbol didn't glow. At first Aang was confused until he realized that if it glows it means you can bend that element, if it doesn't then you can't bend. Everyone in line continued to step up to the orbs until in the middle of Pakku's turn everything vanished and Aang again was standing on an Air Temple balcony.

Aang looked around and saw himself in the future kissing a pregnant woman. He smiled thinking of him and Katara. He looked again at the scene in front of him and smiled again until he realized the girl he was kissing wasn't Katara. Aang let out a scream.

* * *

><p>Well i hope you enjoyed it tell me what you think.<p>

love it, share it, REVIEW IT!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! guess what! i am posting chapter 4! If you havent already noticed im very excited! but im not sure why? well i would just like to let everyone who was wondering who Aang was kissing to know that im not going to tell you(yet). [evil laughter] but if you want to find out you will just have to keep reading.

Nope Avatar: the last airbender is not mine, but maybe you will see a movie that i do own someday.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

THE LIES

Kaji woke up to the sound of a scream coming from Aang's earth tent. She jumped to her feet and ran into his tent to find Sokka and Katara already there. Katara kneeled down next to Aang. "Are you ok?"

"Yah I was just dreaming when Momo jumped onto my head and startled me. Everything is fine go back to bed," said Aang.

Sokka walked out followed by Katara. Kaji gave Aang a funny look and was about to say something but decided against it and also left walking back to her tent with Momo.

The next morning the gang was sitting around the campfire eating breakfast when Katara asked Aang what his dream had been about. "Well," Aang said setting his bowl of rice next to him on the log; he started playing in the dirt with his feet, "I was standing on an Air Temple balcony looking at the airbenders before they were all killed. Then I was standing, still at the Air Temple, but it was dark and every way I looked firebenders were killing airbenders. It was horrible and I couldn't do anything to help! So I looked away then everything went quiet. I looked back and all the airbenders were sitting with the elders in the front. They all told me it was my fault that they were dead." Aang picked up his bowl of rice and started moving it around inside his bowl.

"That's when everything went dark; the next thing I knew I was in this cloud room full of candles with a girl who told me that I had saved her and her people. To her I was a hero, and then there was a flash of reddish orange."

"What the girl look like?" asked Sokka.

"I don't know her face was covered. Well after that I was standing in a field that told me what nation all my closest friends were from and if they could bend or not." Kaji stopped eating and tuned to face Aang suddenly interested in what he had to say. "Although I never got see where Kaji was from," Aang picked his feet up of the ground and sat in a meditative position on the log, "and a few others cause Momo woke me up."

"Wow, you have the weirdest dreams twinkle toes," Said Toph picking here nose.

"Well I guess we should get going if we want to stay on schedule," Sokka said moving over to avoid the booger Toph flicked at him. Everyone got up to get ready to leave; an hour later they were all sitting on Appa flying towards Ba Sing Sa.

Kaji looked around Aang was sitting on Appa's head while Katara and Toph were talking and Sokka and Suki were talking. Kaji got up and sat next to Aang. "So how far are we from the Earth Kingdom?"

"A few hours."

Kaji looked back at the others they had all gotten into an argument. Kaji smiled it would be a while before any of them noticed she was talking to Aang. Now was here chance. "Aang I know that you're lying."

"Lying, lying about what?" Aang said avoiding eye contact with Kaji.

"Your dream."

"And what makes you think I'm lying?"

"I know Momo didn't wake you up because he was sleeping in my tent. And Toph couldn't tell you were lying when you told us about your dream because you were sitting on a log; which she can't feel vibrations through." Kaji said looking behind her to see if everyone was still arguing. "Aang why did you really wake up screaming?"

Aang sighed, "I woke up screaming because I was back at the Air Temple, but it was in the future and I was kissing a woman who wasn't Katara."

"You screamed cause you can't imagine being with anyone else but her."

"Yah." There was a moment of silents.

"Was it Toph?" Kaji asked mischievously.

"No, you don't know who it is."

"Oh, then tell me her name I won't tell anyone I promise."

"Uh, not right now."

"What are we not doing right now?" yelled Sokka causing both Aang and Kaji to jump. Kaji and Aang looked at each other. Aang rubbed the back of his head.

"Um well uh, we…"

"Aang is not going to teach me to fight with a staff cause, well I don't have one and we are ridding Appa. But when I get a staff Aang is going to teach me how to fight with it, Right Aang?" Kaji smiled at Sokka and then glanced at Aang.

"Uh yah, sure." Aang replied.

"What! You don't need to learn how to fight with anything else; you know more than enough as it is!" Sokka yelled pointing at Kaji.

"Sokka are you jealous that I know how to fight with more weapons then you?" she said grinning.

"No, I just don't think you need to learn that much stuff." Sokka said as he turned and walked back over to sit next to Suki.

"Thanks for covering for me," Said Aang.

"No problem."

"Well I guess we have to buy you a Bo staff now." Kaji looked over at Aang and they both stared laughing and continued on to Ba Sing Sa.

* * *

><p>So there is chapter 4. Oh yah, for those who are thinking. "OMG where is Zuko in this story, No story is worth reading if Zuko is not in it." He (zuko) will be in this story just in later chapters.<p>

Read it, Share it, Review it! and how about we add it to our favs as well. :)


	5. Chapter 5

OMGOSH it has been ten days since i last posted! im sorry but what can i say homework is way more important. Oh no wait thats what my mom says. well anyway here is chapter 5, and yes it seems a tad of topic and unimportant but trust me when i tell you that with my stories the small and simple are way more important then the large and extravagant. And if your confused now you wont be later. trust me.

(me crying in corner)

Aang: Whats wrong Yi?

Me: i dont own Avatar: the last airbender. (starts sobbing)

Aang: Well no but you do own Kaji.

Me: (smiling) oh Ya thanks Aang.

now on to the story!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

STRANGE FINDINGS

"Who needs a potty break!" yelled Sokka.

"I do," replied Aang, Katara, Toph, Kaji, and Suki.

Sokka steered Appa down towards the village they were flying over, and then landed him just on the outskirts of the small village.

"We also need to get some more supplies," said Katara searching through their supply bag.

"Yah ok, we also need to get Kaji a bow staff so I can start teaching her," said Aang.

A few minutes later Katara and Suki went to get more food and supplies while Aang, Kaji, And Sokka went to go looking for a place that sold weapons. Toph stayed behind with Appa.

Aang, Kaji, and Sokka were walking down a street looking at all the different stores.

"I think I'm going to go into this store first ill meet you two down there at that weapons store," Kaji said looking up at a sign that had all 4 nations symbols on it.

"Ok have fun, let's go Aang and leave Kaji to do her girly shopping stuff," said Sokka grabbing Aang's arm and dragging him to the weapon store. Kaji watched them till they got inside the store she rolled her eyes when she heard Sokka squeal with delight. Then she turned and entered the shop she picked out.

The shop Kaji was in was divided into four sections, one for each of the four nations. She started looking in the fire nation but she didn't find anything of interest so moved on to the water nation same thing there nothing interesting, then the earth kingdom section. She was about to leave that section and move onto air when she spotted a huge egg. The egg was probably half the size of Kaji and was a pale yellow color. Kaji picked it up and walked over the counter to pay for it. "Excuse me sir I would like to buy this egg but I'm not really done looking yet could you hold it for me?" said Kaji. The man behind the counter smiled and nodded his head. Kaji set the egg down and then went to go look in the air section. She was looking around at all the different things and found a beautiful necklace that was a yellow crystal hanging on a strand of string with hand carved beads. She picked it up and walked back over to where she put the egg to buy both items, looked up and saw a beautiful bow staff hanging on the wall.

"Are you ready to buy that egg now?" asked the clerk.

"Yah, and this necklace and that bow staff." Kaji replied.

The clerk took the staff off the wall and put it on the counter. Kaji paid for the stuff put the necklace on and grabbed the bow staff and egg and then headed over to the weapon store.

Kaji walked into the weapon store and went to look for Aang. She found him leaning against a wall watching Sokka run around like a mad man trying out every weapon he laid eyes on. "Hey look what I found!" Kaji said excitedly to Aang then she held up the bow staff. Aang's eyes widened then he reached for the staff.

"Kaji where did you get this?" said Aang.

"Um at that store I went into. Why do ask?"

"Because this is an authentic airbending glider, carved by a monk, and by the looks of the carvings I would say it came from the Southern Air Temple."

"Oh, so do you want to have it. I could use the one that you use now?"

Aang nodded his head "Yes please if you don't mind."

"Nope not at all they both would be used for the same reason because I can't fly."

Aang hugged Kaji then traded staffs with her. Then Sokka walked up caring a new sword and boomerang since he lost his other ones and they headed back to Appa.

When Aang, Kaji, and Sokka got back to Appa everyone was waiting for them. Aang ran to go show Katara his new glider. And that's when Sokka noticed the big egg Kaji was holding. "We are going to eat well tomorrow for breakfast," Sokka ran over and started smelling the egg.

Kaji pulled the egg away from Sokka "No we are not. I am going to keep it as a pet once it hatches."

"Well what if it's a platypus bear you can't keep that as a pet!"

"I can if I want to it's my egg!" By now the rest of the group was watching the argument.

"Yah well I'm one of the original members of this group which means I have more say in what is and is not done around here!"

"Oh really says who?"

"Says m…

"SOKKA NOBODY IS EATING THAT EGG!" shouted Aang.

"And why not twinkle toes?" said Toph.

"Because," Aang said walking over to the egg, "It's a sky bison egg."

* * *

><p>(suspenceful theme music) Wow what is going on here? I thought Appa was the laast sky bison. Well you'll just have to wait and find out.<p>

Read it, enjoy it, review it (by pressing that wonderful little button at the bottom of the page),And SHARE IT!

no kiddin share the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here is chapter 6. I'm really excited for this one. Oh yes, and some readers (M. thanks for the review by the way) were wonder how to pronounce Kaji's name. I'll try my best to make it easy. (Kah jee) if that doesn't help then say car minus the R and then say G hope that helps you guys. I also added in some katang (it's not a ton but it will have to do for now). I'd also like to thank kattaangwaterbender, PUPUN, JJ, kattangfan123, Gracie, Tricia, and GirsWaffles22 for the lovely reviews on my story. Reviews are my fuel to type faster so…

No Avatar: the last airbender is not mine; I wish it was (all the time, like even on stars) but its not mine.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

THE HIDDEN PATH

"Because," Aang said walking over to the egg, "It's a sky bison egg." Every ones jaw dropped.

"What?" said Katara after a minute of silence.

"I said it's a sky bison egg."

"Yah Yah, we heard that. What Katara meant was how is that possible?" said Toph.

"Yah I didn't even think that sky bison laid egg," said Sokka.

"Well they don't normally, but when a sky bison is either scared or under stress they lay eggs instead of a live birth," said Aang.

"So I guess this means that Appa is no longer the only sky bison," said Kaji, "I wonder if we can find the mama sky bison?"

"Well it can't hurt to try," said Suki.

"Yah, let's go look for the mother bison," said Sokka, "Kaji where did you get the egg?"

Kaji sat on Appa holding the egg. The gang had gone back to the store where Kaji had gotten the egg and were now heading to where the store keeper said he found it. Appa landed at the base of the mountain near the village and everyone got off.

"So where should we look for that mama bison?" asked Katara.

Everyone turned to face Aang. "Um, up the mountain I guess."

So everyone started heading up the mountain.

**A few minutes later.**

"Nope we are not going to find mama bison up here there are too many caves," said Aang.

"Why don't we look in the caves?"

Everyone turned to look at Kaji. "Sky bison don't like caves Kaji," said Aang.

"So should we just head back down the mountain and search the woods?" asked Katara.

"Ya, we are not going to find anything up here," said Aang.

Everyone turned to head down the mountain except for Kaji she didn't move an inch downward.

"Kaji are you coming or not?" asked Sokka.

"No."

"What, Why?" asked Katara.

"I just think we should check the caves."

"Kaji there won't be anything in the caves," said Aang.

"Well then how about I check the caves and you guys can check the forest."

"Ok, But meet us back at where we landed in about an hour," said Aang.

"Ok." Then Kaji turned and started walking up the mountain. The rest of the gang headed down to the woods and started searching for clues. They were searching for about five minutes when Katara said, "Maybe we should split up to cover more ground. Aang you and I can go this way." She said pointing of into to trees, "And Sokka, Suki, and Toph can go that way," pointing in the opposite direction.

"Works for me," Sokka said grabbing Suki's hand and leading her off into the woods, Toph following close behind.

Katara turned and smiled at Aang, then grabbed his hand, turned, and ran off into the woods dragging Aang along with her.

Kaji was standing at the entrance to a cave. She was looking up at the top of it and noticed something, so she went inside. The cave was like any other cave dark, damp, and full of cave hoppers. But yet there was something off about the cave that any other person wouldn't notice but Kaji did. Kaji walked to the back of the cave, she looked up at the wall a smile coming to her lips.

Katara ran through the woods until she and Aang were a good 100 yards away from where they started. Katara turned to stare Aang in the eyes, grabbed his other hand, and then kissed him. Aang was very surprised at first and almost pulled away but he had wanted Katara to like him since they had first met a little over a year ago, so he just let her kiss him.

Kaji was staring up at the wall at the back of the cave a huge grin on her face. She quickly started looking around for something. After About a minute she found what she was looking for. It was hidden under a rock and it was a stone similar to the one she had bought at the store and was wearing now. The only difference was instead of it being yellow the crystal was and red orange color.

Katara pulled away from the kiss and looked back into Aang's gray eyes. "Aang we need to talk. I want to be with you, I want to be your girlfriend."

Aang looked back at her, "And I want to be your boyfriend. I just, well Sokka."

"Forget about Sokka he won't hurt you you're his friend, and even if he did attack you you're the Avatar I'm pretty certain you can take on Sokka."

"I don't know Sokka can be very scary when he is trying to protect you."

"Oh come on Aang, if you can beat the Firelord then you can beat Sokka."

"No, I think I much rather fight a crazy extremely powerful firebender over an over protective brother with a boomerang."

"Please Aang, just talk to him. I'll help if you want, but I don't want to have to hide my feelings for you anymore."

Aang sighed he knew he would have to talk to Sokka sooner or later. "Ok I'll talk with him but I won't guarantee that it will happen tonight.

Katara smiled, "Thanks Aang, now let's get back to finding that mama bison."

Kaji took off the necklace and held it in the same hand as the other stone. Then she ran her hand along the cave wall looking for two small holes. Kaji's smile grew even bigger as her hand ran across the two small holes on the left side of the wall. She put the two crystals into the holes and leaned against the wall until she heard a click. Kaji pulled the two crystals out and part of the back cave wall opened up into a doorway. Kaji put the redish orange crystal back where she had found it and then walked through the doorway and down a dark hallway.

Aang and Katara were walking hand in hand through the woods looking for the clues that another bison was around. They had been searching for quite a while when Aang noticed something. "Look Katara!" Aang shouted pointing at a bison foot print in the mud not ten feet in front of them. Aang and Katara looked at each other excitedly and then ran off to go follow the foot prints.

Kaji was walking down the dark tunnel when she fell and slipped down a slide like tube that fell through the floor. Kaji let out a scream in surprise but then started whooping and hollering in delight. When Kaji got to the bottom of the tube/slide she stood up and noticed a boy standing in front of her.

"Suki throw me the rope quick!" Sokka was waist deep in a sand pit and was slowly sinking. "I can't Sokka you have the rope." Sokka quickly reached behind him and tried throwing the rope at Suki only to miss. Toph was rolling on the ground laughing at Sokka and Suki. Sokka was now about up to his shoulder in sand. "Why world, why must I die in front of my girlfriend," Sokka was pleading with the universe when all of sudden he shot out of the sand and landed face first into bush. Toph started laughing even harder. "Thank you the universe," was all Sokka said.

"Hey, don't thank the universe I was the one who saved you," said Toph. Sokka just glared at her.

The boy standing in front of Kaji had dark shaggy brown hair and brown eyes; he was wearing a black cloak and holding a torch in his right hand. He was also wearing a necklace similar to the one Kaji was wearing. As soon as the boy noticed Kaji he smiled. "Your back!" said the boy who was about 14.

"Well duh, what did you think Kazuo that I would just leave and never come back?"

"No, I just thought it would be longer," he said gathering her up into a hug.

"How's my master?"

"He is fine, but I think he wants to talk to you."

"Well, then I should probably go talk to him."

"He isn't here M," said Kazuo "but you do need to talk to Feng he has directions for you."

"Would you like to walk me there?"

"Sure," he said following her down a hallway "So what's the Avatar like?"

"Oh Aang, he is really nice you would like him a lot."

Katara and Aang were leaning against Appa waiting for Kaji, Sokka, Suki, and Toph to get back. They had followed the bison footsteps for maybe twenty minutes, but then they just disappeared. So they had headed back to Appa to wait for everyone else. "How much longer do you think it will be?" asked Katara.

"Hopefully not much longer," right as Aang said this Suki, Toph, and a Sokka covered in sand walked up.

"Wow, Sokka what happened to you?" asked Katara.

"I fell into a sand pit."

"Sounds like a lot of fun Sokka," said Aang.

"Oh yah, tons of fun, so did you guys find anything?"

"We found some footprints but it didn't lead us to anything," said Aang.

"We didn't find anything either," said Suki "And where is Kaji, I thought she would be the first one back?"

"Maybe she found something," said Katara.

"Well why don't you ask her yourself because she is on her way here right now," said Toph.

Everyone looked up and sure enough Kaji was walking down the hill towards them. When Kaji got to where the rest of the group was she was bombarded with tons of questions.

"Did you find anything," said Aang.

"What took you so long," said Sokka.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" asked Katara.

"Were the caves fun," was all Toph said.

Kaji held up her hands. "Wow, one at a time. No I didn't find anything, I got lost, I'm fine, and yes the caves were fun if you like cave hoppers."

"Well that was a waste of time," Said Sokka "everyone on Appa right now because we need to get to Ba Sing Sa."

Everyone got up and grumbled at Sokka who had taken up a spot on Appa's head. Once everyone was in the saddle Sokka said yip yip and the gang was heading off towards the great earth kingdom capital. Kaji looked back at the mountain and smiled, then she turned around and noticed Katara and Aang holding hands, she smiled. _If only it could stay that way forever. _Kaji thought and then turned back around to get one final look at the mountain as the gang flew off over the hills and into a beautiful sunset.

* * *

><p>Wow I think that is one of the longest chapters I've typed. Does anyone feel like there in a western movie, because I do. It must be the flying off into a sunset thing. But hopefully it was a good one. And before I leave you to wait for the next chapter I want to know what you think of Kaji right now.<p>

So yes you need to read this story, enjoy this story, reread it because it's so good, then review it, then share it with everyone you know.


	7. Chapter 7

Soooooo… I'm very very very sorry for not posting for such a long time. I have had a lot of stuff that I had to do. Like my b-day party, PSATs, homecoming, homework, and I have been having some troubles with writers block. But I know I shouldn't be making excuses. Hey you should be glad to know that instead of typing this I should be working on my 12 minute presentation, but I'm obviously not. Anyhow here is chapter 7 (I made this one about Zuko and yes it's a little short).

Nope, Never, Not happening I don't own Avatar: the last airbender.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Zuko looked up from his stack of paperwork at Mai as she entered the room. Ever since Aang and the rest of team avatar had left Zuko had been doing tons of paperwork. He knew that once he got all of this after war stuff done, though who knows how long can take, he would be able to focus on more important things. Like finding his mother now that he knew she was alive.

"Zuko what are you still doing here? We were supposed to eat dinner together over an hour ago."

"I'm sorry Mei; I just really want to get this done so I can go look for my mom."

"I understand Zuko, but why don't you just leave this and go look for her?"

"Mei, I have a responsibility to my nation to do my job I can't just get up and leave everything to run itself."

"Zuko, I'm not stupid I know you can't leave the fire nation to run itself. But that's what a right hand man is for."

"Well until I know who I can trust I'm not leaving the fire nation in the hands of someone who could still be loyal to Oazi."

"Well what if your right hand man was actually woman?"

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Me silly," said Mei.

"Well thanks for offering but I don't want to put all off this stress on you."

"You want be giving me stress you'll be getting rid of it. I'm worried about you Zuko."

"Do you think you can manage it?"

"Yes, I know I can."

Zuko leaned back in his chair obviously thinking about Mei's offer. "Ok, I will let you try. But you have to keep me up dated on everything. You need to send me a message via Hawk every 2 weeks, understand?"

"Yes mother whatever you say." They both started laughing at the way Zuko had been acting.

"Wow Aang personality just rubs off on everyone," Said Zuko.

"Hey I didn't get that from Aang I got that from you."

"Well I got it from Aang which means you sort of did too."

"No it doesn't." Zuko and Mei both started walking down the hallway to Zuko's room so that he could start packing for his trip.

…...

"Come on hold your arms up higher, and get lower into your horse stance," Said Aang instructing Kaji on bow staff forms.

"Oh but it hurts."

"I know it does but if you hold that form for an hour day you'll build up enough muscle to do some of the more difficult forms."

"Grrrrr, right now I really hate Sokka if he had just minded his own stinking business I wouldn't be doing this."

"Well if you want to quit go ahead I'm not forcing you to do this."

"No no, I can do it I want to."

"Well if you want to do it than why are you blaming Sokka?"

"Because he is so easy to blame," said Kaji.

"Ok you can be done now."

"Oh thank Agni." Kaji stood up strait and lowered her arms with a sigh of relief. Aang laughed at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I just remembered when I did that."

"Oh." Kaji and Aang started walking back to camp they were staying at. It was only about 4 hours away from Ba Sing Sa but Appa had gotten too tired to travel any farther.

…...

"So do you have everything you need for your trip?"

"Yep," said Zuko.

"Good, I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." Zuko and Mei kissed and then Zuko walked onto his airship and set sail to the earth kingdom. Zuko didn't really have a clue to where his mom could be but he knew he had to start somewhere so the earth kingdom was as good as anywhere else. Zuko looked down as the airship got higher and higher into the sky, and waved at Mei.

…...

Team Avatar was sitting around a campfire eating dinner when Momo started Screeching and jumping up and down. "What's wrong Momo?" asked Katara. And of course Momo just looked at her like she was crazy and then flew off into the woods. Everyone just went back to eating. But a few minutes later Appa growled and then was silent. Aang turned around to look at Appa but he wasn't there anymore and in his place was a big covering of dust.

…

* * *

><p>Oh no what happened to Appa? Well you will have to find out and keep reading. Oh and just to let you know this takes place about a week after the last chapter.<p>

I'm sorry again about not updating sooner.

Read it, review it, share it, love it, eat it… no no don't do that last one that would just be weird.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so here is chapter 8. I hope you guys like it. Oh yes and if you haven't been paying very close attention (And I mean very close) you might be able to figure out some things about Kaji. But the hints about her are very small and seem unimportant.

No I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender but I did own a milky way which is now in my stomach.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"NO no no no, not again," said Aang.

"What do you mean again? Do you mean that Appa has been stolen before?" asked Kaji.

"Yes, he has been stolen before. And this time they are not going to get that far away with him," said Aang.

"Wait we don't even know who they are," said Katara.

"Well why don't you ask them," Toph said pointing over her shoulder.

Everyone turned around to see a group of people come riding out of the woods behind them on alligator elephants. They were as big as elephants but had a scaly body, claws, tusks, and very very sharp teeth. The riders on top were wearing a dark brown and masks to cover their faces.

Leaning over to whisper into Aang's ear "I thought those were extinct," said Kaji.

"Well looks like they are still alive," said Sokka overhearing Kaji.

Aang walked forward towards the bandits, "Where are you taking Appa?"

"That is none of your business where I'm taking my sky bison," said one of the bandits.

Kaji picked up the closest weapon near her, her new bow staff, and walked up past Aang and got as close as she dared get to the alligator elephants, "What do you mean YOUR bison, Appa is Aang's bison."

"Not anymore," said the bandit.

"You know what, that's it I am sick a tired of all you stupid prideful jerks who think you can do whatever you want just because you have a weapon!" Kaji picked up her staff and charged at the bandits. Before Kaji got close enough to the bandits to give them a good thrashing one of the alligator elephants picked her up with its trunk.

The leader of the bandits grinned at Kaji who was struggling to get free from the trunk. "Thanks Avatar I love the little gift you gave me." And with that the leader gave the signal and they all ran off in the direction Appa was taken.

"Come on Aang lets go we can't just let them get away with this," said Katara.

Everyone then picked up their weapons and ran after them. Aang took out his glider and flew into the air he wasn't about to let his happen again.

"Let go of me you big bully!" yelled Kaji still struggling to get free of the big trunk.

"Ha ha ha, no."

"Why are you even doing this?" asked Kaji.

"Because I make a living selling rare items and that sky bison is very rare."

Kaji struggled to turn herself towards the face of the big alligator elephant, when she could finally look strait into its face she pulled back her staff and then stabbed the alligator elephant in the eye. The animal stopped suddenly from the pain and dropped Kaji. Kaji then ran off into the woods and hid behind a big pile of rocks. While Kaji slowed down her breathing she could hear the robbers continue on in the direction they had been heading. Then after about five minutes later she got up and started heading farther into the woods when she saw a shadow pass overhead. Kaji jumped with lightning speed under a bush to hide from what ever was flying over her. Kaji peeked out from under the bush and saw Aang fly past on his glider. And not too soon after the rest of team Avatar ran past on the road, Sokka complaining the whole way.

Kaji got up and stared at the road, her mind wandering back to the secret hideout where she had spoken to Kazuo.

"_So what does Mr. Feng want me to do?" asked Kaji._

"_Well I'm not sure exactly but I know that someway you'll need to be separated from Team Avatar," said Kazuo, "Well here we are Mr. Feng's Office."_

"_Thanks, hopefully I can see you before I have to leave, unlike last time." Kaji then opened the door and walked in to talk to Mr. Feng._

_ A Few minutes later_

"_What! You cant steal Appa Aang would get so mad, Appa is all he has left from when he lived at the southern air temple!" yelled Kaji._

"_It wont be permanent we just need a way to split up the group with out anyone getting suspicious." Mr. Feng handed Kaji a scroll. "When you get separated follow these rules exactly."_

"_Yes sir." _

"_Your master is so happy to get to see you and hopefully to be able to grant you mastery."_

_Kaji nodded then turned and left._

Kaji back from her memory turned and left to find the door to another underground hideout.

Kaji held up the scroll and then looked at the pond before her again. "Well it looks the same as the picture on the scroll." Kaji thought. Then Kaji heard a noise, She spun to face it standing defensively her staff out in fighting position.

"Still jumpy I see," said Nuo, an old friend of Kaji.

Kaji relaxed, "Don't do that you scared the living daylights out of me."

Nuo started laughing, "Gosh I only came out to help you find your way in." Then he motioned for her to come over to him. She walked over and went down the stairs he was standing by, Nuo following down behind her, closing the door. "Your master is in the first door on the left."

"Thanks."

Kaji stopped right in front of the door. She took in a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

"Come in Kaji."

Kaji walked in and bowed to her master who stood up and bowed back. He then straightened up and looked at her stopping when he got to the bow staff. His eyes quickly darted up to hers and gave her a questioning look.

"I got Aang to teach me how to use it, Kaji said.

Her master just nodded. Then he slowly got up and walked towards her, stopping a few inches away. Kaji looked up into her masters old eyes that had a stern look in them. Kaji stood there ready for whatever was about to happen next, ready for her punishment. But instead of a punishment her master smiled and gave her a hug. "I am so glad you made it back safely Kaji. Now show me that new bending move so I can make you a master."

"Kaji grinned "Yes master," and then got into her stance.

**10 MILES AWAY IN A SMALL TOWN (and about an hour later)**

"Sokka move your foot you standing on my eye," growled Toph.

"Move your eye its standing under my foot," said Sokka, "And besides you don't need your eye."

Sokka, Toph, and Suki were trying to get a look through a window by making a human latter. Katara and Aang stood back hands to their foreheads. Aang turned and whispered to Katara "How long should we wait until we tell them that Appa is in the barn in the yard of the big house behind us?"

"Let's tell them in a few minutes it will give us time to come up with a good plan."

Aang shrugged his shoulders, "Ok."

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Sokka!" yelled Katara.

"Not now can't you see I'm busy."

"Sokka, Appa is in the house behind us," said Aang.

Sokka got off of Toph's head after Suki jumped off of his shoulders. "What! Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Katara rolled her eyes, "Because we were coming up with a plan to get in and grab Appa."

"Oh, well what's the plan?"

"Sneak in unnoticed, find Kaji, free Appa, and fly out," said Aang.

"Wow what an amazing plan," said Toph sarcastically, "And I thought Sokka's plans were bad."

Everyone, ignoring Toph's last comment, moved toward the house that Appa was being held captive in. Katara and Aang led the group to a gate on the south side of the wall surrounding the house. Aang helped everyone over using airbending. Once everyone was over the wall they snuck along the wall towards a pile of hay, which they all jumped into to hide. "Toph how many people are here?" said Katara.

"Like 20 or so."

"Well this is going to be easy then," said Sokka.

Slowly and one by one they all jumped out of the hay pile and headed towards the Stables. When they were about 30 feet away from the door to the stable they got jumped by the same guys that had been riding the Alligator elephants.

Sokka groaned, "Why must the universe always prove me wrong."

Kaji was running through the streets at full speed heading to the house that the rest of the gang was at. She ran till she was at the north gate. Kaji knocked twice waited a second and then knocked two more times. The gate was opened and Kaji ran in. She turned to the gate watcher, "Are they here yet?" the gate watcher nodded. "What gate did they come in and where are they now?"

"They entered the South gate and were spotted jumping into a pile of hay."

"Ok thank you sir."

Kaji then ran into the big house to grab the key to let Appa go and to take up her position in the courtyard.

Aang and the rest of the gang had been trying to fight off the people they had met earlier. Normally by now they would have defeated all of them and would be searching for Appa, but no matter how many they took out more would show up. Aang was getting frustrated he didn't have time for this he needed to get Kaji and Appa back so that they could get to Ba Sing Sa. Aang decided he couldn't waste anymore time he needed to come up with a plan to stop all of these enemies that didn't kill them. When out of nowhere someone yelled, "Fire!" Everybody stopped dead in their tracks and noticed that part of the house was on fire. The people they were fighting ran to go put out the fire.

"How did that happen? Aang did you do that?" asked Sokka.

"No, he didn't do it I did."

Everyone whorled around to see Kaji standing there holding her staff, her face covered in dirt and her hair partly falling out, her scarf still wrapped around her head. "Kaji!" Katara, Suki, Toph and Aang yelled in unison.

"How did you escape?" asked Sokka.

"They tied me up with rope."

"Yah, yah, yah, but how did you escape?"

Kaji pointed to the pins in her hair, "Does that answer your question?"

Sokka gave her a deadpan look.

"Come on you two we still have to get Appa," said Katara.

"Oh right," said Sokka. And then the group set off towards the barn to get Appa.

"Found him!" yelled Suki.

"You did which stable is it?" asked Aang.

"It's the 4th one on the left."

"Kaji! Where are those keys you stole?" yelled Aang.

"I didn't steal them I am barrowing them, and in my hand," replied Kaji. Kaji ran over to the stable that Appa was and looked at all of the many keys on the key ring. She picked one and tried it; it didn't work so she tried another one. That one didn't work either.

"Come on Kaji which key is it," said Sokka.

"I don't know. It's not like someone handed them to me and said this key unlocks the bison." Kaji picked another key and tried that one. "Nope not that one," she mumbled under her breath. She tried another one. "Yes!" she yelled. "It worked." Kaji stepped back and Aang opened the door.

"Appa, we found you!" yelled Aang with excitement.

Everyone jumped on to Appa and gave him a bunch of hugs. Kaji hugged him by his ear and started silently talking to him so no one else could hear. "Did you have fun with To- mo? Appa growled happily. Kaji smiled, "That's good Appa I'm sure she had fun too." Then she climbed onto his back with everyone else and they flew off back to their camp.

When they got back to camp everyone was extremely tired and hungry. Katara got right to making dinner for everyone. Kaji looked down at herself and grunted in discuss. She was covered in dirt and sweat and it grossed her out. "Guys I'm going to go take a quick bath so no one go down to the river till I get back," she instructed.

"Yah, Whatever," was all Sokka said.

Kaji grabbed some extra clothes and towel and headed down to the river. When she got there she stripped down and was about to jump into surely freezing water when she remembered her scarf. She took it off and looked at her reflection in the water; she reached up and fingered the mark on her forehead. The mark that identified her and she wasn't allowed to show it. Kaji shrugged of the thought and jumped into the freezing water.

When Kaji finished her bath she dried off and then changed into her other set of clothes. Then she washed her scarf and put it on. Kaji decided to leave her hair down; she always wore it up and wanted a change. Her hair fell down to the middle of her back. Her mind raced back to the past and how she had gotten her mark, her identity. The hardest part was losing her hair. Kaji's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Katara yelling that dinner was done. Kaji picked up her stuff and then went to go eat.

* * *

><p>Yah! I finished! Man this chapter took forever. Well I hope you like it.<p>

Oh yes and I have a surprise for all of you, I'll give you a hint. It involves part of Aang's dream; it's that one question you guys are so eager to know. I'm also sorry that the ending was rushed and I suck at action scenes. But come on give me a break, give me a break, break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar! (Yah I had to do that)

Read it, Review it, Share it, give me ideas…


	9. Chapter 9

So here is chapter 9. I hope you guys like it, mostly because I am revealing some interesting stuff about Kaji. YAH! So here we go.

Avatar: the last airbender is not mine. Sad face

Chapter 9

Kaji sat on Appa next to Toph; she was so excited that they were going to get to Ba Sing Se today. It had felt like it took them a month to get there, even though it was really only two weeks. Kaji glanced around Appa's saddle, Aang and Katara were sitting next to each other holding hands and snuggling, Toph was just sitting there bending her little piece of space rock Sokka had given her into different shapes, and Sokka who was supposed to be steering Appa was actually making out with Suki on Appa's head. "SOKKA!" Kaji yelled, "If you are going to make out with Suki then let someone else steer!"

Sokka looked up at Kaji and glared at her, "Then you steer Appa."

"Ok fine, I will Steer Appa."

Sokka and Suki got up and moved into the saddle while Kaji moved to steer Sokka. Aang and Katara scooted away from each other since Aang hadn't talked to Sokka yet about them being together. "Sokka, do you think it's a good idea to let Kaji steer. She has never been to Ba Sing Se," said Katara.

"She'll be fine, if she goes the wrong way one of us can just tell her," replied Sokka.

AN HOUR LATER

"Guys, we are here!" yelled Kaji excitedly. Everyone cheered but Toph, who groaned.

Kaji flew Appa towards the Earth King's palace and landed him by the front gate. Everyone hoped off and stretched out their legs. The King's guards came over and led the group up to the King.

"Well what a pleasant surprise for us that Team Avatar would pay us visit," spoke the King, "What brings you here Aang?"

"We are just here to make sure everything is ok, do you need any help with anything?" said Aang.

"Well there isn't much we need help with, although I wouldn't mind a little help fixing the walls that got destroyed when the fire nation took over. But we are almost done with that."

Aang turned to Toph, "Sure I'll help with building walls," said Toph before Aang could even ask her.

"Well that's just great what are the rest of us gonna do then," Sokka said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Move all of our stuff from Appa to our house, and then go visit Iroh?" said Aang.

"You guys have your own house here, and who is Iroh?" asked Kaji.

"Yah we do. And Iroh is Zuko's uncle," said Katara.

"And why is Zuko's uncle living here and not in the fire nation?"

"He owns a tea shop here."

"Oh."

LATER AT IROH'S TEA SHOP

"Iroh!" yelled Sokka.

Iroh walked out of the back of the tea shop wiping his hands on a cloth. He smiled when he say the gang, "Is Zuko with you?"

"No, but we have someone new in our group who would like to meet you. Kaji this Iroh, Iroh this is Kaji," said Katara.

"Hi nice to meet you Iroh," said Kaji shaking his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, But you don't have to be so formal," Iroh said laughing.

Iroh then went back and started making some tea for the gang. He came out a few minutes later carrying a pot of tea and enough cups for everyone. He poured tea for everyone and then started talking to the gang. Kaji however paid no attention to the conversation her eyes were wandering around the shop and she stopped when she noticed the Pai Sho tables along the far wall. "Do you want to play a game?" asked Iroh.

Kaji turned to face him and then nodded. Sokka looked at Kaji like she was crazy, "Just to let you know Kaji I have never seen him loose to anyone not even Aang, and Aang is really good at this game."

"Well then I guess Aang needs more practice," Kaji said with a smirk on her face.

Everyone walked over to one of the Pai Sho tables; everyone was interested to see how well Kaji would do. Iroh offered Kaji the first move but she denied. So Iroh went first setting a piece down in the middle of the board. Kaji glanced at the board picked a piece and placed it on the board next to Iroh's. Iroh shook his head in disapproval but didn't say anything. The game continued like this Iroh carefully placing each piece and Kaji placing hers very fast and almost as if with no strategy. Iroh placed another piece on the board and grinned with satisfaction. "I win," he said.

Kaji just smirked picked up her last piece and placed it on the board, got up and then left to get another cup of tea. After she had gotten her tea she walked back and sat down. "Correction," she said "I win." Iroh stared at her in disbelief, as did everyone else. Iroh then started laughing.

"Great game," he said "you're going to have to show me how you did that sometime."

The gang continued talking with Iroh for about another hour and then went back to their house to find a very dirty Toph and Aang. Then everyone but Aang and Katara went to bed.

Katara and Aang were sitting on the couch talking when Aang started talking about them as a couple. "Katara, am I the first guy that you every truly liked?"

"Well yah, there weren't any guys my age besides Sokka at home and I didn't like Jet the same way I like you. But why are you asking me about that I'm dating you aren't I and that's all that should matter."

"Yah it should, but do you remember that dream I had a while back?"

"The one about the airbenders?" said Katara.

"Yah, that one, well I kinda lied about one part of the dream."

"What part."

"Well there was this one part where I was in the future and I saw myself kissing a pregnant woman that wasn't you."

Katara looked shocked mixed with a little bit of hurt. "Aang, who was it?"

Aang started breathing heavy. He turned and looked Katara in the eyes. "It was Kaji."

"What!"

"Shhhh we don't want to wake anyone."

"Are you absolutely positive that it was Kaji?"

"Yah, the girl had red hair like hers."

"Did you tell Kaji about it?"

"Not exactly," Aang said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well what does she know?"

"That I was kissing someone other than you, but she doesn't know who."

"Aang, why did you tell her before you told me? How long has she known?"

"She knew about it the day I told everyone about the dream. And I didn't tell her because I wanted to she figured it out."

"How did she find out?"

"I forgot that Momo wasn't sleeping with me, he was sleeping with Kaji."

"Well I think as long as she never find out we can still date and be fine."

"Katara, I don't feel that dating you is right if I am not going to get married to you."

Katara looked hurt and then got up and went to bed leaving Aang by himself.

THE NEXT MORNING

After breakfast the gang went to the palace to hang out there. Everyone went their own separate ways. Sokka and Suki went off to go practice fighting. Toph also went to go fight by asking some of the Kings guards to dual against her. Kaji went and stayed with Appa and the little sky bison egg. And Katara tried to stay as far away from Aang as possible. So Aang went and also stayed with Appa.

Kaji was just sitting there looking at the egg a bored expression on her face when the egg started moving. Kaji jumped up and moved away from the egg as it started moving even more, a crack appearing along the side of the egg.

"Aang, Appa junior is started to hatch." Kaji said

Aang ran over and jump up 10 feet in the air with joy as soon as he saw the crack in the egg.

"Quick go get everyone else and some hay too," Said Aang.

Kaji ran out to get everyone and came back a few minutes later everyone running behind her.

"Ok everyone is here."

"Where is the hay?"

"Oh Shoot." Kaji turned and ran to go get some hay but came right back ran past everyone and down a different hallway. "Wrong way!" she yelled back to everyone. The not long after she came back with so much hay you could barely see her. Kaji threw the hay down, and Aang placed it around the egg. Then everyone stepped back and waited. The egg started cracking more and then a baby sky bison poked its leg out and then another one poked out. All the girls, but Toph, started cooing in delight. When the baby bison had come all the way out everyone had a huge smile on their faces. Everyone stayed to watch the bison but after an hour or so the baby bison went to sleep. So everyone left to give her space.

Kaji walked up to Aang who was staring of the balcony down at the city below.

"We can't keep her with us, we need to find a safe place for someone to raise her," said Kaji.

"I know and I think I know just the place too."

"Where?"

"The Eastern Air temple."

"But who would take care of her?"

"Well I got a letter from a guru who helped me gain control of the Avatar state during the war and I pretty sure he is still there."

"Well I guess that works. But the sooner we get her there the better."

"I know I am going to take her there when she wakes up."

ONE HOUR LATER

"See you later Aang!" everyone shouted as Aang flew off to the Eastern Air Temple to drop off the baby sky bison. After Aang had disappeared from everyone's sight they all headed back to the palace. Then Katara turned to face Kaji, "Kaji can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Kaji replied happily.

They walked until they got to the top of the steps and then they sat down.

"So what do want to talk about?" asked Kaji.

"I want to know what you know about Aang's dream."

"I know exactly what you know. He saw all his people die he talked to a weird girl in a cloud room and then he found out what nation we were all from, and that's when Momo woke him up."

"Wrong, I know that you know he also saw himself kissing someone else."

Kaji looked at her suspiciously, "how did you find that out?"

"Aang told me."

"Ok, so why are we talking about it."

"Do you know who he was kissing?"

"No, but you didn't answer my question."

"He was kissing you Kaji!" Katara yelled in her face.

Kaji's jaw dropped in surprise, "What!"

"I'm going to tell you this once you better pay very close attention."

Kaji nodded.

"If you break his heart I swear on your life that I will hurt you." Katara said in the same tone she had used when she had threatened Zuko."

"Wait what makes you even think that I like Aang like that!"

"His dream, and the fact that you two are always hanging out," Katara said on the verge of tears.

"Because we're friends!" yelled Kaji defensively. "If you can't trust me when I tell you that I have absolutely no feelings for Aang like that, AND you can't trust Aang to be faithful to you. Because if you haven't noticed that's just what you accused him of, then you shouldn't even be dating."

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do, because you don't know anything about me and Aang's relationship!" yelled Katara.

"Well, at least I'm not the one letting a stupid dream that most likely won't come true get between me and my boyfriend."

"For your information Aang's the one who said he couldn't date me knowing he was going to marry you."

"Well then, you can tell Aang when he gets back that I don't want to date him or marry him so he doesn't even try to ask me."

"Fine!" yelled Katara turning away from Kaji, "I will, you stupid orphan."

"What did you just call me?"

"A stupid little orphan,"

Kaji stood there holding back tears and trying to hold in her anger. "I dare you to say it again." Kaji whispered angrily.

"Stupid little orphan."

Kaji moved her left foot forward so it was pointing at Katara, moved her right leg back turning it at a ninety degree angle. Her arms lifted in front of her.

"Kaji you are not going to win this fight," Katara said uncorking her water flask at her side.

And in one swift movement Kaji brought her hands back and pushed forward sending a blast of air at Katara knocking her of her feet and sending her flying backwards twenty feet. Kaji then turned and ran away crying.

HE he he he he ha ha ha ha. Well I sure hope that was a big surprise for all of you. This chapter was tons of fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Although the next chapter will also have some interesting stuff to it also. Please review I really want to know your thoughts about this chapter.

Read it, love it, review it, and share it. Happy face


	10. Chapter 10

Hey I'm back! Sorry this is so late. My computer is stupid and doesn't work anymore so now I have to type up my story on the family computer. Don't expect regular updates. Now on to the story (yes I know it's a short chapter).

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a stupid non-working laptop and a key board that sucks.

Chapter 10

Kaji ran through the streets of Ba Sing Se, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know why she was crying like this, I mean yeah she was an orphan but she still had a loving family, a great teacher and friend's way better than Katara. Maybe it was the news her master had given her the last time she spoke to him or maybe it was because she knew she was a failure. Or maybe, and she sure hoped she was wrong, that she really did like Aang and she felt bad because he would choose her over Katara because of some lame dream.

Kaji didn't know what to do, her mind was swimming in turmoil, and her whole body was numb. And to make things worse she had no clue where the heck she was. She looked around her at all the different shops. Well she was definitely not in the upper ring anymore she was somewhere in the middle ring. She wandered around trying to clear her head. She knew her cover was completely blown by now, so she needed someone older to tell her what to do. But as far as she knew they didn't have any secret meeting places in Ba Sing Se.

"_Great! Just great stuck in Ba Sing Se with no one to help me."_

Kaji kept walking hoping that may be just maybe she would remember if there was someone here she could talk to. Then it hit her like an angry sky bison.

"KAZUO!" she shouted.

Kaji then slammed her handover her mouth, she had not expected to shout his name. She quickly left the area to get rid of all the staring eyes. Kazuo's older brother worked in Ba Sing Se somewhere in the lower ring. She headed that way, she most defiantly needed to talk to him.

Katara was sitting on the ground mouth agape. She was still sitting in the same spot she had landed when Kaji airbended at her, and that was over twenty minutes ago. She couldn't believe it; they had checked all the air temples for other airbenders twice! And yet the one that Katara would have least expected turned out to be an airbender. She didn't know if she should be happy that there was another airbender, for Aangs sake or upset. Cause if Aang ever found out he would want to be with _her_ even more.

"Katara!"

Katara looked up to the sound of her name to see her brother, Suki, Toph running towards her worried expressions on their faces. Sokka stood next to his sister. "Katara, are you ok we have been looking everywhere for you and Kaji and… Why are you sitting on the ground? And where's Kaji?"

Katara looked up at her brother surprise still written across her face. "We got in a fight."

"WHAT! Why were you two fighting?"

"We got into an argument."

"And where did Kaji go?" asked Suki.

"She ran that way" Katara pointed towards the town.

"So let me get this straight here, you got in an argument, you started fighting, you kicked her butt, and then she ran off in shame right?" asked Sokka.

"No, she beat me." Katara said finally standing up.

All three of them looked at her in surprise, "What!"

Toph started laughing uncontrollably, "HA HA that's funny a non-bender beats a master waterbender."

Katara looked at Toph irritated, "She's not a non-bender."

"But she told us that she couldn't firebend. That little liar and I totally fell for it." Toph said aggravated.

"She wasn't lying she can't firebend."

"Well then is she waterbender or an earthbender?" asked Suki.

"Neither," Katara looked off the way Kaji had run, "she's an airbender."

"WHAT!" they all screamed in unison.

Kaji was on her way back to the house. She hadn't talked to Kazuo's older brother yet but she decided before she saw him she would pack up all her stuff. She didn't want to have to get it later when everyone would be there. She thought about her mission, an absolute failure now, it had been so very very important she was the one person her master truly trusted could complete this mission. Gain the Avatar and friends trust, use them to fix our problem then take them to meet her master. Such a simple task and yet she had failed. Now if her friend got hurt it would be all her fault. Kaji looked up realizing she was at the house, she sighed praying that the Avatar and his friends wouldn't be there. She opened the door eyes widening in shock as a sphere of glowing hot red flames shot at her.

So there it is, sorry again about the shortness. Hoped you liked it, and yeah sorry for the cliffhanger.

I'm at dilemma I don't know if the Patriots should win the Super Bowl or the Giants.

Read it, love it, and share it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey I'm back again. Thanks everyone for the reviews they really make my day. So I'm going to try and give you guys a longer chapter this time. And so I don't confuse people we are going to start at a few days back from when the last chapter took place, so yah. Enjoy!

I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender whoever invented copyrights may all your bacon burn!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Zuko let out a deep sigh of frustration; he had been all over the Earth Kingdom for weeks searching for his mother with no luck what so ever. He had known that this would be hard but he had figured he could have gotten at least one clue by now. Zuko could feel all of the anger and frustration boiling up inside of him; he needed to let it all out right now. He walked out of town quickly to find something to burn down. No point of scaring everyone and making them think the fire nation was going to start another war.

As soon as Zuko was out of town and back by his blimp, he let all of his anger out. Flames shooting down into the ground leaving a mini crater behind as the fire died out. Some of Zuko's crew stood by watching, a couple of them who had traveled with Zuko before were now very very grateful that Zuko had become friends with the Avatar, or else it would have been them with the small crater and not the ground. Zuko turned around and looked at his crew. "Let's go we are heading to the next town." He walked past his crew and on to the blimp, his crew following close behind.

NEXT TOWN OVER + A DAY LATER

Zuko looked out from under his hood at all the different shops lining the street, his eyes stopping at one in particular, it was a tea shop. Zuko had learned lots from his uncle: that he didn't really like tea, how to redirect lightning, that sometimes nonsense makes a lot of sense, and that some of the best places to get information are tea shops. Zuko walked in and scanned the room there was few people in the shop, Zuko sighed well it still wouldn't hurt to try. He sat down and ordered a jasmine tea pulling out his mom's picture and setting it on the counter. The man behind the counter gave Zuko his tea, stealing a glance at the picture but going on with his work. Zuko drank his tea giving up on the idea of asking here, there just weren't enough people here to ask, and then put some money on the counter and got up to leave.

"Hey you," said the man behind the counter.

Zuko turned back around to face the man. "Yes, did I not give you enough money for the tea?"

"No your fine I just want to tell you something."

"What about?" asked Zuko.

"That picture, she your wife or something?"

"No, she's my mother."

"Good cause if you were her husband I'd give you a good beating for hurting her so bad."

"Excuse me; you've met Ursa (I think that's her name) before?"

"Yah she used to come in here all the time few years ago."

"A few years ago," Zuko said to himself. "Do you know where she went?"

"Not exactly but she did say something about Ba Sing Se or something like that."

"Really! Thank you so much for telling me!" Zuko said trying to keep his excitement in. Zuko walked out the door and down the street, but as soon as he was out of town he sprinted back to his blimp, he was on his way to finding his mom. And maybe be able to see Aang and everyone else again.

Zuko was walking around the lower ring of Ba Sing Se; he was of course searching for his mom. He had been searching around since he had gotten there earlier that morning. (We are now caught up in time). He wanted to find his mom and then introduce her to everyone, but at the rate he was going he could be searching Ba Sing Se for years and still not find her. So he headed to the house the king had given Aang to stay at whenever he visited.

Zuko knocked on the door to the Avatars house for the third time with still no reply. Zuko looked around and then opened the door and walked inside. He stood there in the living room looking around for a few minutes when someone walked in through the front door. Without thinking Zuko threw fire at the person realizing a second to late that it was a friend in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Yah I'm done that took forever (just kidding not forever otherwise I'd still be writing)<p>

OK so review please

So yeah that's about it

He ha he he he he he he he, I'm just kidding I'm not going to leave you all hanging like that.

* * *

><p>Kaji's eyes widened in horror as she say the flames come towards her. She acted on instinct thrusting her arms strait out in front of her and pushing the flames into the wall besides her. She looked at the burning wall next to her, and then quickly turned back to the person who shot the flames at her.<p>

"Zuko!"

Zuko waved feverishly "he he, sorry." He said quietly.

"Kaji looked down "its ok you didn't know it was me."

"But what would I have done if Sokka was the one who walked in. He cant firebend like yo… wait I thought you said you couldn't firebend?"

"_Crap I'm such an idiot, curse you stupid instincts." _Kaji thought to herself.

"Well you see, I said that because I don't like firebending," Kaji said.

"_Oh thank God he doesn't know I'm an airbender or this would be so difficult to explain. And thank you sensei for teaching me how to act." _

"Oh I see."

"What are you doing here anyway I thought you had to run the fire nation or something?"

"Oh Mei is doing that for me right now. I'm looking for my mom Ursa."

"Oh well that's nice…wait what was her name again?"

"Ursa," he said handing her the picture of his mom.

"_Yeee today just went from a good day, to a bad day, and back to a good day."_

Kaji handed back the picture, "I think I know someone who might be able to help you find her."

"Really! Who?"

"Well I was actually just getting ready to head there myself so I'll take you, just let me go get my stuff and we can leave."

"Doesn't Aang need you here?"

"Naw he's actually the one that sent me out on this little…quest." Kaji said walking out of her room with her bag and staff. "So let's go."

"Ok."

And with that the two of them left heading for Kazuo's bother's shop.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"She, as in Kaji, is an airbender!" asked a shocked Sokka.

"That's what I said isn't it."

"Wow who would have thought that Kaji was an airbender that's so cool," Stated Toph.

"Aang's going to be so happy to find out that there is another airbender," said Suki.

"Who's an airbender! Where are they, I want to meet them! Who is it! Why aren't they here?" Aang yelled excitedly, running up to everyone in airbender style.

"Aang you're never going to believe it, the airbender is Kaji!"

"What?"

"Kaji is the airbender," said Toph.

"But she's from the fire nation."

"Well the best place to hide from an enemy is with an enemy," said Suki.

"Well, where is she now, I want to go teach how to use a glider it's been a long time since I flew with an airbender."

"She went that way, probably headed back to the house," scoffed Katara.

"Sweet lets go," Aang said opening his glider and grabbing Katara's hand flying off towards the house.

"Hey, wait for us!" shouted Sokka waving his hands in panic. "Oh forget it, where's Appa?" he said turning to go find Appa.

Aang flew in through the back door of the house noticing Kaji wasn't in there he ran for her room. He flung open the door the huge grin on his face dissolving at the sight of her completely empty room. Aang slunk down to the floor, a look of question on his face. "Why would she leave?" he said to no one in particular. Katara stood behind him staring at her empty room. She was just as confused as Aang. She had thought that after what she said Kaji would have stayed and tried to ruin her and Aang's "kind of" relationship. Katara now felt bad it was her fault that the only other airbender was now off doing who knows what at who knows where. Katara scanned the room again with her eyes stopping at the piece of paper sitting on the small table in the room. Stepping over Aang she went over and picked up the piece of paper. Hearing the rustle of paper Aang looked up, "What's that?"

"Looks like she left a letter but I can't read it."

Aang looked closer at the paper, "Hey, this is the writing I was taught by the monks, it's very ancient." Just then everyone else came walking in.

"Hey, where's Kaji?" asked Sokka.

"She's gone, and she left us a letter," said Katara.

"Well what's it say?" asked Toph.

Aang began to read the letter out loud.

_Dear Aang and everyone else,_

_I'm Sorry that I'm leaving. I'm also sorry that I kept being an airbender a secret from you. I was told that was the best way to get her back, but I think they were wrong for once. If only you had found out at a later point, I was really looking forward to gliding with you Aang. I was going to beat you (they always told me you were the best of the other airbenders). But I guess that's never going to happen now. They don't trust anyone but you Aang so I probably won't ever see you again. Katara I'm sorry about what happened I hope I didn't hurt you, and that thing you wanted it's all yours I never liked it as anything other than a friend. Sokka, I know I didn't ever get the chance to fight you, you're a good warrior so don't ever give up. Toph you are one of the funniest people I've ever meet and one of my best friends please don't forget me. Suki, I don't know you as well as the others but don't ever let go of Sokka he is a good man, but if you do then I might just come back for him myself. Again I'm sorry everyone I enjoyed my time with you I wish it could have been longer._

_So long, M_

_P.S. Sokka get that stupid grin off your face I was just kidding. And Aang if you were thinking that we should be together to repopulate the airbenders, then listen to this: I would never want any of my kids marrying each other to so that we could have more airbenders. It would be better if you and I didn't marry but then had our kids marry, then their kids marry then the kids after that. You get the picture. Anyway Goodbye I'll miss you all._

Aang finished reading the letter a red tint on his cheeks. Everyone looked sad, Katara looked worse. They slowly all walked out of Kaji's bedroom and into the living room. They sat there in silence not sure what to do. Aang stood up a determined look on his face "I'm going to go look for her."

"Aang we don't know where she went or how long ago she left, it'd be nearly impossible," Said Katara.

"I don't care this is going to be just like when we were looking for Appa and that turned out all right. And besides you heard her letter, she said something about helping a girl."

"Yah she also didn't sign her name she used an M instead," said Sokka.

"I wonder why she did that?" wondered Toph.

"Well when we find you can ask. Now who is going to help me find her?" asked Aang.

Everyone looked at each other, "I will," they said in unison.

Aang smiled happily, "Ok let's go." They all walked toward the door when out of nowhere Toph Slid and fell on her back. "OUCH!"

"Toph are you ok?" asked Aang, "what happened?"

"Yah I'm fine I just slipped on a piece of paper."

Katara reached down and picked up the folded piece of paper. She opened it.

**Blue Fortunes**

"What does it mean?" Sokka asked glancing over her shoulder.

"I don't know but its Kaji's hand writing."

"Maybe it's where she is heading," said Suki.

"Do you think it might be a store or something?" asked Toph.

"Yes, I think it is," said Katara.

"Well then let's go find that shop!" Aang said throwing is fist into the air.

And with that they all left to go find Kaji.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kaji was in the back room of the shop Blue Fortune, with Kazuo's brother Yunqi. They were talking while Zuko waited in the front of the shop. Kaji handed Yunqi a piece of paper that he stuck in his pocket. He then gave her a hug a map and some money. Kaji walked out grabbing Zuko by the wrist and pulling him out the door in the direction of his parked ship.

ALMOST 40 MINUTES LATER

Aang, Katara, Suki, Toph, and Sokka all walked into the shop Blue Fortune. They went up to the manager.

"Excuse me have you seen a girl with reddish hair come in here today?" asked Aang.

"You buy a fortune and I just might tell you," said the shop keeper.

Aang pulled money out and put it on the counter, "One fortune please."

The shop keeper handed Aang a fortune, which Aang put in his pocket, "Can you answer my question now?"

"Yah, there was a girl with red hair here about an hour ago."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Yah something about heading south to a temple," said the shop keeper.

"She must be going to the Southern air temple," said Katara.

"Let's go," said Aang.

"Wait," said the shop keeper, "its bad luck to read your fortune outside the shop."

Aang pulled the paper out of his pocket and read it: The Smallest Island holds hope.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sokka.

The shop keeper just smiled

* * *

><p>Ok there's the end, for real this time. Hopefully you guys like it cause it took me forever to finish. And I seem to notice that I always eat candy when I write this story. Oh yah and for anyone who can figure out what movie i quoted at some point in my writing gets extra points (For what i dont know)<p>

Read it, love it, share it, marry it (JK)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody, I'm so super sorry that I haven't updated. Honestly I didn't realize how long it had been since I last updated. Plus for the past week or so I've had to stay after school until 7:00 and work in my dance final. And then make sure I turn in all of my essential assignments before the end of school. (Essential Assignments are assignments we HAVE to turn in or we fail the class). Well anyway no need to make you wait any longer; I've already waited too long.

I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. However I do own a very cute bento box.

Chapter 12

Zuko looked down the side of the mountain. He was standing on the edge of the southern air temple a glider in his hand. He could not believe Kaji had talked him into this. He looked up at her, "Why exactly are we jumping off the side off a cliff?"

"Because, we'll get in trouble if we show up in that thing," Kaji said pointing over her shoulder at Zuko's airship. "And besides would you rather walk?"

"N no, but I still don't see how this will work."

"Just hold it the way I showed you and you should just float down."

_Right SHOULD float down. _Zuko thought.

"Ok, let's go!" Kaji said excitedly. She took a running start then jumped gripping tighter to her glider. She let out a squeal as she fell, her feet dangling under the glider as it started to slow her down. Zuko went next he ran, and then jumped. The feeling his stomach was giving him was almost as if is stomach was trying to come out through his mouth, the two now slowly floating down the mountain side. (Almost as if they are using parachutes, and no Kaji is not airbending, remember Zuko doesn't know she can.)

When they landed on the bottom of the mountain there was fog everywhere, so much you had to squint to see your hand if front of your face. Kaji grabbed Zuko's wrist and started dragging him. "Hey where are we going?"

"To find your mom, remember, just follow me." Zuko let out a frustrated sigh this girl was a mystery to no end.

They ran around in the fog for what Zuko thought felt like an hour and the he heard a splash.

"We're here." Kaji Said. Zuko could hear her splashing around in the water like she was looking for something. Then everything went quite. Zuko flinched slightly as he felt Kaji's wet hand wrap around his wrist. She tugged him towards her. "Here get in." she said putting his hand on the side of an old wood boat. He climbed in and she followed after pushing then farther into the water.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Kaji pulled the boat onto the shore with the help of Zuko. Then Zuko looked around, they were standing on, according to Kaji, an island. Standing there you couldn't tell it was island it was flat with very tall trees and almost no underbrush. Kaji looked up at Zuko, "Let's go."

And so they left heading through the trees. They walked for about an hour when Kaji suddenly turned left and walked about 60 feet until she stopped and opened a door to a cabin. "We stay here for the night." Zuko walked into the musty old cabin. His eyes wandering the cabin stopping at the single bed, looking quickly back at Kaji. She looked at him noticing the concern in his eyes. "You keep watch first wake me up in a couple of hours," Kaji said walking over to the bed and laying down. Zuko Sighed again, which he had been doing a lot of, and pulled up a chair taking up his position as guard. After a few hours Zuko woke up Kaji, "Hey your time to stand guard." Zuko said shacking Kaji awake. Kaji mumbled something and slowly walked to the door she opened it and walked out sitting on the chair outside. Zuko crawled into the bed and thirty minutes later he was sound asleep.

Kaji sat on the chair for an hour, just to be safe, but once she was sure Zuko was asleep she picked up her glider and left heading east. She ran through the woods at airbender speed dodging trees as she zipped past. Kaji stopped suddenly as something jumped down from the trees landing in front of her, "Halt who goes there?" The Figure dressed in earth tones demanded. Kaji smiled looking up, "Who do you think, Kumo?" The girl looked at Kaji for a second "Miru!" she shouted excitedly. "I haven't seen you since you left for that mission."

"Yah, it's been a long time, but do you know if our master is here yet?"

"Oh yah, he got here a few days ago, come on lets go meet him."

"Ok, but I have a friend staying in the cabin so tell everyone else not to kill him."

"Ok, let's go." And with that the two girls took off jumping from tree branch to tree branch. They went like this for a while until they stopped at a big tree. They hoped to the ground Kumo putting a crystal from the under a rock into a small hole on the tree and putting another crystal hanging on her necklace in another hole. Then a door opened and the two girls went inside. They walked through hallways turning left here and right there, then stopping at a big beautifully carved wooden door. Kaji turned to Kumo, "Can you do one last thing for me before I go in?"

"Sure what is it Miru?"

"Remember I told you I had a friend?"

"Yah?"

"Well he is looking for his mother, Ursa."

"Oh well that's nice…WAIT YOU MEAN OUR URSA?" Kumo yelled.

"She's not ours, but yes. So could you and a few others bring him back here?"

"Eh sure why not, See yah then," Kumo said waving to Kaji as she walked off.

"Oh and one more thing, get him while he is sleeping cause he is a firebender."

Kumo saluted to Kaji, "Sure thing." And then she walked off. Kaji turned to face the door, took in a deep breath and pushed open the door.

The end…. of this chapter. I would just like to make clear the time period right now is about a week after the last chapter. And Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki, and Sokka think Kaji is an airbender. But Zuko thinks she is a firebender. Just thought I'd say in case you didn't catch that. And I hope you are all wonder what Kaji is up to and if that's even her real name wink wink.

I also haven't said this much but thanks for the review and emails I enjoy getting them and the encouragement.

Oh yah and I will complete this story cause there is nothing I hate more than a good story never getting finished.

So yah sorry its late and a short chapter I was going to do more but it didn't really fit so I am going to just make it into a different chapter.

If you have questions just ask ill try my best to answer.

Read it, love it, review it.

Nai-Chan


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody I'm back. I don't really have much to say today, just hope that you enjoy this chapter of my story.

I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"We're here!" Aang said looking back excitedly at everyone else on Appa.

"Do you think she will still be here?" asked Katara.

"Well I sure hope so," replied Aang.

"Hey look at that," Sokka said pointing down at the southern air temple. Everyone looked to where he was pointing.

"Oh wow, that's so amazing," said Toph.

"Well I wouldn't say amazing, weird might actually… ah Toph why do you do that to me?" Sokka questioned.

"Ha ha ha, because you are just too easy to trick. But what are we looking at exactly?"

Aang looked at Toph, "Zuko's here."

Toph made a silent O with her mouth, "Yah that is weird."

The group flew down towards Zuko's airship, landing a few yards away. They climbed off Appa and walked towards the ship. "I wonder why Zuko is here." Katara wondered out loud.

"Well maybe he has seen Kaji," Suki said.

"Yah maybe," said Sokka. Aang then ran up to two guards standing by the entrance. The guards got into a bending stance but relaxed when they realized that Aang was the Avatar. "Is Zuko here?" asked Aang.

One of the guards spoke, "No he left about six hours ago."

"hmmmm" Aang thought, "Well than have you seen a girl around here looks about 12 years old, has red hair."

The two guards looked at each other, "Why is she dangerous?"

"What? No. She is our friend we are just looking for her," Aang said gesturing to everyone standing behind him.

"Well actually yes we have seen someone by that description."

"Really," Aang asked excitedly "Where is she?"

"She left with Zuko." One of the guards spoke."

"Do you know which way they went?"

The guard pointed towards the end of the cliff, "They went down the side of the cliff. Apparently they had to go on foot."

Aang furrowed his brow, then turned and said thanks to the guards. The group then walked over to where Zuko and Kaji had gone down the side of the cliff. Sokka leaned over the side and looked down, he whistled. "Well that's really steep."

Katara turned to Aang, "Do you know where there heading?"

"Yes they are heading here," Aang said handing Katara the paper he had gotten at the fortune shop.

Katara read the slip of paper, "The smallest island holds hope. Um what exactly does this mean?"

"Surrounding the southern air temple is a bunch of islands, and it just so happens that the smallest island is in that direction," Aang pointed off in the direction Kaji and Zuko had gone.

"Well then let's go," Sokka said running back towards Appa. Everyone followed behind Sokka and climbed on to Appa. Aang took the reins and then they were off towards the small island they all hoped Kaji was at.

**BACK WITH ZUKO**

**Z**uko woke up from his sleep; he looked around the cabin wondering where Kaji had gone off to. _"She must be outside," _he thought. He got up and walked out the door looking around; she was nowhere to be seen. Zuko frowned, _"maybe she's off getting food."_ Zuko then jumped at the sound of a twig snapping off to his left. He looked over expecting to see Kaji, but he saw no one. Another twig snapped to his right, he whirled around in a fire bending stance. _"This place is really creepy" _Zuko thought. Zuko then saw someone walked out of the woods, they were wearing a cloak that covered their head and face but Zuko could tell it was a girl. He relaxed, "Kaji you a very sneaking, you almost scared me there for a second." Zuko heard the figure laughing; he then noticed that this was not the laugh of a 12 year old girl. The girl with the cloak lifted her head showing her face to Zuko. _"Ok, that is definitely not Kaji."_

"Hello," said the girl "My name is Kumo."

Zuko looked at her suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"Well," She said looking at Zuko "I want you to come with me."

"And if I say no."

"Then I'll have to take you by force."

Zuko laughed at that statement. "And how exactly do you plan to do that."

"I plan on beating the Fire Lord and taking him back to my hideout."

"So you know who I am."

"Yes, I also know who, as you like to call her, Kaji is."

"What have you done with her?" Zuko demanded.

"Oh, nothing," She said in a sweet voice "yet," Her voice changing instantly to one full of threat.

Zuko glared at the girl still undecided as to weather or nor he should fight her. But his mind instantly changed the moment she pulled put a picture of his mother. He could almost feel the pain well up inside of him. He got into a firebending stance and then shot a huge amount of fire at her. Zuko was sure this would work, since not many firebenders could deflect that size of a fire ball. But when Kumo lifted water from a nearby stream and put out the fire, he knew he was in trouble. He wouldn't give up though then he a Kumo started fighting.

**Back with team Avatar**

The group slowly walked through the forest on the small island. They had been walking for a few hours when they suddenly heard a commotion off in the distance. They snuck up to the sound eyes wide in surprise at seeing Zuko fighting a water bender, Kaji nowhere in sight. The group ran out to help, the fighting between the two people stopping. "Zuko where's Kaji?"

"This person has her, "Zuko said gesturing to Kumo.

"Is that true?" Aang turned to ask Kumo.

"Sort of," she replied.

"What's that supposed to mean," Sokka questioned.

"I don't have her, as in I kidnapped her, she lives here."

Everyone looked at Kumo in shock, "I don't believe you Aang said.

"Well," Kumo said shrugging her shoulders "believe what you want, but what I speak is the truth."

"If what you say is true then can we speak to her?'" asked Katara. Who had been feeling so very guilty and wanted to apologize.

"No"

"Well why not?'

"My orders were to take Zuko back to where we live, and that's what I plan to do."

"I won't let you," Said Aang stepping in front of Zuko.

"Yah neither will I, and in case you didn't notice you're outnumbered."

Kumo smiled, "Are you sure about that?" she said snapping her finger. Instantly there were maybe twenty or so people standing around them, all of them anywhere between the ages og 12 and 19. Kumo smile ant the looks on their faces, "Well then let's see who gets what they want."

Kumo's group ran in towards team Avatar and the fight began.

**Back with Kaji/Miru**

"Grrrrr what's taking Kumo so long," Kaji said in frustration to her friend Kazuo. (Hint: we have already met him in chapter 6).

"I'm sure she is on her way her right now you have nothing to worry about."

"Well except for the fact that some of her team members don't like fire benders."

Kazuo took Miro's (Kaji's) hand into his own, "Kumo will be fine, sometimes you worry too much."

Miru pulled her hand away from Kazuo, "you know you're not supposed to do that."

"I know I just can't help it, you're too beautiful."

"HA ha ha ha, well tell that to all the people who have made fun of me in the past, and all because of this," she said pointing to her hair."

"Well I love you hair, it reminds me of autumn and that's my favorite season."

"You are ridiculous, your smooth talking doesn't have much of an effect on me, I've known you too long."

"It will get to you eventually."

Miru (Kaji) rolled her eyes. _"Oh dear god he needs to stop that. One of these days I won't be able to keep from blushing, why does he have to be so cute?" _she thought_. "And why does he have to be so sweet to me?" _Miru's thoughts were interrupted when someone ran into the room shouting her name. "What do you want she grumbled?"

"Kumo's group got caught in a fight, apparently the Avatar is here."

Miru smiled, "Perfect, my plans always go the way I want. Kazuo it's time for me to leave but I should be back in an hour or so."

"Well then I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not," Miru said in a firm voice.

"Well to bad, Master may have given you control of everyone else but you still don't have control of me," Kazuo said getting close to her face.

She glared at him, but on the inside she was blushing madly. "Fine whatever you can come," she said waving her hand. Kazuo laughed at her as she walked past him, "Yes your majesty," he said bowing. And then the two set off towards where the fight was taking place.

**Back with team Avatar**

Katara stood next to Aang both were breathing heavy; they had been fighting for a long while against a group of waterbenders and firebenders. It was really weird to fight against two different styles at once. Katara looked around everyone was getting tired on both sides. Until the group they were fighting grouped back together. They then started doing a movement Katara had never seen before, she looked at everyone else. They all looked just as confused as her; except for Aang his eyes were wide with shock.  
>He got into a defensive stance the others following his example. Kumo's group was then about to release whatever bending trick they were using. Aang took a step back. Katara braced herself for impact, they released all the built up energy. Katara closed her eyes waiting, but it never came.<p>

Kumo's group released a huge blast of air; one Aang could have easily deflected, had he not been in shock. He watched as the air headed straight for them, and he just couldn't move. Then there was a flash the massive gust of air split going around team avatar. Aang looked up to see Kaji. He smiled happily. She was here, the one he had seen in his vision, but then he looked at Katara the one he truly loved, then back a Kaji. Just then a boy jumped down from the trees and walked over the Kaji putting his arm around her shoulder. Katara saw that raising an eyebrow. Kaji on the other hand smacked his hand, which the boy quickly took off of her shoulder. Team Avatar watched in surprise as she walked over to the other group, "That girl was right she is one of them," Suki whispered to the others.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Kaji yelled at Kumo and her group. "I told you to bring them back alive not dead you idiots."

"We're sorry."

"Well don't tell me tell them," Kaji said gesturing towards team Avatar.

The group looked at team Avatar, "We're so sorry." They said together.

"Um, we forgive you," said Katara.

"Great now everyone get back to work," Kaji said giving the group a small glare.

Kumo bowed, "Ok Miru, whatever you say." And then they disappeared.

Kaji walked towards team Avatar, Kazuo following close behind. Kaji smiled at the group, "If you would please follow me."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no," Katara stated firmly. "We aren't going anywhere with you until you explain what's going on. You got that Kaji, if that's even your real name."

"It's not," Kaji said. "My real names Miru."

"Well that explains the M on her letter," said Sokka as if he had just solved the case.

"And," Miru said glaring at Sokka for interrupting her. "If you don't want to follow me then don't. But this is your only chance to figure out about those airbenders you just fought."

"Wait, they were airbenders? But they were bending water and fire," said Toph.

"Yah she has a point," said Aang. "I thought only the Avatar could bend more than one element."

"Your right only the Avatar can," said Kazuo.

"And who exactly are you?" Sokka said inspecting him

"My names Kazuo and I'm Miru's boyfriend."

"What really?" asked Katara.

"NO he is not. You really need to stop saying that or its going to get you killed one of these days."

"Ok, but what about the airbenders," Aang nearly screamed.

"I told you, if you want to know you have to follow me back to our hideout."

Aang looked around the group, "Ok, let's go."

Miru smiled, "All righty then let's go."

* * *

><p>Ok then there chapter 13 is finished! I hope you all like it and I'm sorry if I confused you with the name change. So yah now that schools out I'm going to try and update at least once a week, but I tend to put things off so I might need reminders every now and then.<p>

Read it, love it, review it, share it, and maybe just maybe save it to your favorite story's.

Nai-Chan


	14. Chapter 14

He he so I'm back! And I am so excited because I got a few more people that added this story to their favorites! Thank you so much! **IMPORTANT! **Please read the authors note at the bottom when you finish this chapter.

Avatar: The Last Airbender in not mine and praise God the movie isn't mine either.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

(I Think I'm kind of losing track)

Team Avatar slowly followed behind Miru, and Kazuo. They were talking silently to themselves, trying to figure out how they hadn't figured out that Miru had been lying to them by now. Plus they were at a huge dilemma as to if she was a firebender or an airbender because when talking Zuko said she had been a firebender, while Katara had said she was an airbender. They also were thinking to themselves about Kaji, if that was her real personality or if it was just a farce. Katara was almost certain she was a complete fake, just by how she was acting now pretty much proved that. But Katara was slightly happy to find this out about Miru because now it meant that Aang wouldn't want to be with Miru but would want to be with her instead, like before. Everyone stopped walking when Miru held up her hand. She looked around her, walking in a circle stopping at a tree. Team Avatar was quite confused at her actions but they kept watching her since the boy named Kazuo didn't seem all too concerned. "What are you doing?" Katara asked Miru as she started feeling the tree.

Miru ignored her and stopped when she found two small holes, "Kazuo can you get me the second crystal?"

"Sure," he said finding the rock the crystal was hidden under, and handing it to her.

She took it from his hands grabbing the one around her neck as well. She put them in the holes and pushed, and then everyone gasped as a secret door opened up. She put her crystal back around her neck, and handed the other one to Kazuo, which he put back under the rock. "OK, so this is how we are going to do this, Kazuo goes first, then Aang, then whoever wants to go down after, I will be last."

"And how do we know that you aren't just going to close the door once Aang gets inside?" Katara question with a glare directed at Miru.

Miru looked at Katara as if the glare on her face didn't exist. They looked at each other for a few minutes, "Because, Katara, the only reason Aang is going down first is because this entrance was only made for airbenders. The more airbenders at the bottom means more protection for the rest of you."

"Then how about you go down instead of Aang?" Katara said placing her hands on her hips.

"Unfortunately someone needs to close the door, and none of you know how. And I will not go down instead of Kazuo because I know that you don't trust me. Now I'm sure Aang wouldn't mind carrying you down with him if that makes you feel better," Miru raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

Katara didn't respond, but just walked over to Aang and grabbed his hand, which made Aang get red in the face, and Sokka have to get held back by Suki. The corner of Miru's mouth turned up into a smile that quickly faded as she turned and nodded a Kazuo. Kazuo smiled and jumped into the hole inside the opening in the tree, hooting and hollering the whole way down. They heard him shout up from the bottom so send the next one, and then slowly they all went down. Miru went last closing the door behind them.

When Miru landed at the bottom of the tunnel she turned to the group, waving her hand to indicate that they should follow her, as she started walking down the dark hallway filled with candles. They walked through hallway after hallway for a few minutes until they stopped in front of a door. Miru stuck her head inside and whispered something to someone then closed the door and kept walking. Stopping once again at a door, this time opening it up wide, she looked at team Avatar, "After you."

They slowly walked into the room; it had candles along one of the walls, enough beds for all of them and a large table in the middle. The air nation symbol carved into the back of the door, and hanging on tapestries. "Please make yourself comfortable and someone will be in to serve you some food. Once you are done eating you may go to bed, tomorrow I will answer any questions you may have. Good night," Miru said as she backed out of the room getting reading to close the door.

"Wait," Aang spoke stopping the door. "Will you answer me one question before you go?"

Miru thought it over, "Fine I'll answer one question tonight, but that's it."

"Ok," Aang took in a deep breath. "Are you a Firebender or Airbender?"

Miru looked at Kazuo, then back at the gang, "I'm an airbender."

She turned and started walking, when Zuko grabbed her wrist. She looked down at his hand then up at him, noticing out of the corner of her eye the evil glare Kazuo was giving Zuko. "What do you want?"

"If you're an airbender, how did you bend fire?"

"I didn't. But I shall explain that tomorrow, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." Then Miru closed the door and walked down the long dark hallway next to Kazuo keeping quit the whole way.

Zuko sighed as the door closed in front of him; he turned and looked at Aang. "She's lying I know what firebending looks like and she was firebending."

"Well it's kind of hard to say we did all see her airbend," Katara said looking at Aang. "And besides is it even possible for someone besides the Avatar to know how to bend more than one element?"

Aang sat down on one of the beds, "I don't know I guess we just wait until tomorrow."

Miru wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked up a Kazuo, "I can't do this," she sniffled. "I don't like acting like a complete and total jerk it's not me. I wish I could just tell them now."

"Well first of all you're acting so of course it's not you, and second you know that our masters plans always work out, if he hadn't come up with that plan 100 years ago than we wouldn't be here, and I couldn't do this," Kazuo pulled Miru close to him bringing their faces closer together.

"Hey wait! what are you…" Miru didn't get to finish what she was saying as Kazuo kissed her on the lips. The kiss was sweet and loving, and fairly short, but all of Miru's stress disappeared. When he pulled away Miru had a surprised look on her face, she stood up. "What did you do that for!" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"You know you're really cute when you get angry," Kazuo mused.

Miru didn't know how to react to that, so she spun on her heal and stalked out heading to her room. When she got there she laid down on her bed her fingers touching her lips. She sighed, "_Wow that was so…so wonderful. When this is all over I will most defiantly say yes if he asks me out. Now all I have to do is wait for tomorrow." _Miru thought as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ahh how cute, now as for you readers what I want to do is have you guys ask me questions in your reviews. I want to know what you are curious about. If I get any questions before I start my next chapter I'll add them to my story and make them the questions team Avatar will ask MiruKaji. But here are the rules you can ask any question but it needs to have something to do with stuff you have already read. And if you want to PM me go ahead. Thanks again for reading my story, and hopefully I get a few questions.

Read it, love it, and review it!

Nai-Chan


	15. Chapter 15

So yeah! I got a few questions so the rest will just be what I think needs to be answered. Thank you everyone who did ask a question. Depending on how far I get there might still be a chance for questions to be asked.

NO the last Airbender is not mine.

Chapter 15

(Honestly it's getting hard to remember what chapter I'm on).

Miru walked down the hallway towards the room team Avatar was staying in. She was a little nervous for the fact that today she would have to answer all of their questions. Some, she was certain, would not be fun to answer. She stopped walking when she saw Kazuo leaning against the wall next to team Avatars room. She sighed this was going to be the longest day of her life. Ignoring Kazuo she knocked on the door and heard a quiet "come in" from Katara. Miru walked in noticing that Sokka was still in bed, everyone else was sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Good morning I hope you all sleep well," Miru glanced at Sokka as she spoke.

"Yeah we slept great! Thanks for asking!" Aang practically yelled.

"Now about those questions, I am able to answer almost anything you ask so who would like to go first?" Miru sat down on a chair and looked around the room. Zuko eyed Miru carefully opening his mouth to speak when Sokka jumped up from his bed.

"Wait! I want to ask my questions first!"

"Ok then what to you want to know?"

"I want to know if you are actually an orphan, and why do always wear that scarf? Is that guy really your boyfriend? Why did you lie about your name? Do really know how to fight with as many weapons as you say or was that a lie too?" Sokka was about to go on when Toph smacked him in the face. Everyone looked at Miru, whose eye was twitching. Kazuo who was leaning against the wall behind her was trying to hide his laughter.

Miru took in a deep breath, "Yes, I know how to fight will as many weapons as I said, Kazuo is NOT my boyfriend," Miru's mind flashed to the kiss last night before she continued answering all of Sokka's questions. "I am an orphan, I lied about my name because I was told to by my master, and I wear this scarf because it belonged to my mother I also needed to hide this." Miru reached up and undid the scarf that was wrapped around her head taking it off she heard a gasp come from someone. They all looked at her the blue airbender tattoo on her forehead. They also watched as she pulled off the gloves that she always wore showing the arrows on her hands and up her arms.

Aang looked in surprise "Well that definitely proves that you're an airbender. But I'm surprised they would still do that."

Miru raised an eyebrow, "And why exactly?"

"Well those other airbenders, I'm assuming they're airbenders even though they were bending other elements, didn't have a tattoo or anything to cover one if they had one."

"Yeah and that's because they aren't master airbenders yet."

"Oh yah true."

"So are there any other questions?" Miru asked looking around the room.

Zuko stood up and walked toward Miru looking directly in the eye, "Where is my mother?"

Miru snapped her fingers, "That's right, that was the whole reason you came here. Kazuo go get her."

Kazuo bowed a spoke sarcastically, "Yes you majesty." And then he left through the door.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," Aang spoke. "How are there still airbenders?

"I want to know who the Masters are that you keep talking about," Katara said glaring at Miru.

"Ok, but be prepared it's kind of a long story." Everyone nodded. "All right then here I go."

"It all started a long time ago, back before Aang ran away. My master lived during that time and knew it would be very dangerous with what he had been hearing about the fire nation. So he set up a plan, I don't really know what he did that's always been kept a secret, but whatever it was caused Aang to run away. When you ran away Aang you caused a lot of panic in the elders. Gyatso was very worried for you and so we sent out search parties from each of the air temples to look for you they searched for weeks flying around on their sky bison until they gave up and went home. When everyone got there all the other airbenders were dead. Funny thing is, those people that got killed were telling all those that were looking for you that it was pointless, and they ended up dead. So we hid, not wanting to get killed by the fire nation, and we have stayed hidden since then, finding ways to blend in so we can get supplies. Most airbenders choose not to get the air bending tattoo anymore so that they can live a life outside of these walls, the people born without the airbending gift were told to take their families and move to different cities setting up "stations" so airbenders could communicate with the leaders in case they left the safety of our hideouts. They were also so we could send in information about the progress in the war. We actually were at a few of them when we were on our way to Ba Sing Se, and you guys went into the Blue Fortune which is owned by Kazuo's brother, I left the fortune he gave you as well as the hint telling you which direction to go. Also that little shop where I found the sky bison egg and staff was a station too."

Katara interrupted Miru, "Wait so since you're an airbender you obviously know sky bison hate caves so why did you insist on checking them?"

"Well, because of this," Miru held up the necklace with the crystal. "I found this in the shop with the sky bison egg. The whole thing was just a way for me talk with my master. You see we have many secret hideouts and there was one up in that mountain. I knew Aang would recognize the egg and want to go look for where it came from, and also knowing you guys wouldn't check the caves gave me the perfect chance to get away from you guys and find out what I was supposed to do next."

"And what were you supposed to do next?" Suki asked.

"Um well you see I never finished my training and I needed to finish that, but there never would have been a long enough time for me to get away without you guys coming to look for more so my friends kidnapped me."

"Whhhaaattt!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Well you remember when Appa got stolen and then they took me too, well that was all a plan they dropped me off on the side of the road when we were far enough ahead and then I went to another hideout to finish my training."

"So you didn't really escape from them?" Toph Said.

"Yeah I finished my training and then ran back to the base right as you guys were jumping into a pile of hay. I ran in the building to find the keys which were actually given to me and I was actually told what key would open his stall, as well as which stall he was in. And before you say anything Aang don't worry Appa was treated very well my own bison found his company quite lovely, in fact," Miru's face reddened, "We are even getting some Appa junior in a few months."

"What Appa made babies?"

"He he yah now on with the story, after that not much happened that is of real importance to say but in case you are wondering how I beat Iroh at Pai Sho, well we play that a lot when we have nothing to do. After that I had a stroke of bad luck when Katara got mad at me and I lost my cool and airbended at her. But then that's when I found Zuko who shot a fireball at me and I had to deflect. And then everything from there should be fairly easy to understand."

"Ok but how were you able to bend the fireball to make it look like firebending since you seem so convinced you're not a firebender?" Zuko said crossing his arms.

"Ha, well you see that is something I'm not sure if I can tell you or not."

"It's alright go ahead and tell them," A sweet voice of and older woman spoke. Everyone looked towards the door.

"Well are you sure about that Ursa? I mean wont my master get mad?"

"NO I just came from there you'll be fine."

"Well okay whatever you say," Miru looked up at the group surrounding her, all eyes were on Ursa. Zuko looked so happy yet at the same time like he was going to cry. Ursa smiled at Zuko.

"What did your father do to your beautiful face?" she walked towards Zuko, everyone was silent.

"Mom," Zuko hugged his mother for what seemed like the longest time before letting go, "Why are you here with the airbenders?"

"Zuko that is a great story I will save for when my God daughter finishes talking." Ursa said smiling at Zuko.

Everyone's eyes flew to Miru who looked impassive about the whole thing, "Shall we continue?"

Ursa smiled "Yes go right ahead."

"So where do I begin? Hmmm, Ok I can't bend fire, but I can manipulate it, as well as water and some types of earth."

"What? How does that work?" Aang asked.

"Well I can bend air, and air is what keeps a fire alive, so therefore there is air in fire. There is also air in water and air in some types of earth. By bending the air in the other elements is creates the look that I can bend the other elements; which means I fit in better when I go into hiding."

"Hmm well I guess that makes sense." Aang said. "But I never thought about it like that before, and how come I was never told about this?" Miru looked at Aang he seemed to be taking the whole thing fairly well everyone else looked confused and shocked.

Miru sighed, "It's a long story, but it's also part of the reason why you're here."

"And why are we here exactly?" Katara asked finally looking less shocked.

"Remember those people we fought when I was with you for the first week?" Miru looked around at all the blank faces pinching the bridge of her nose to get rid of the oncoming headache.

"Oh yah those people that kidnapped me and tried to steal the pins that you wear in your hair." Suki said as realization grew on everyone else's faces.

"Yes those people, the Black Death warriors, well they are airbenders like me, they can manipulate the other elements, and they have a huge grudge against all firebenders. They plan on raising an army and attacking starting with the youngest. We tried to stop them by being double agents but that didn't work we need your help, however my master feared that if you found out that they were airbenders you wouldn't attack. So we came up with this plan. We have to stop them or we will ruin the airbender name all over again."

"When was the airbender name ruined? I don't remember anything about this at all." Aang said sounding worried.

"That's because it was kept a secret the elders were the only people who knew about it, and it happened a long long time ago before there ever was an Avatar."

"Tell me I want to know."

Miru sighed and got up slowly walking out of the door, "Kazuo come on I'll need your help." He go up an started following Miru.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked standing up.

"To get some tea and snacks, this is going to take a while." And with that the two left the room leaving everyone to wonder what had happened.

Yeah I'm done and starved time for some food. And I'm sorry if I didn't answer any questions but don't worry I will get them in the next chapter for you. And you can still ask questions if you want

Bye ;-)

Read it, love it, and review it (Maybe) OMGosh! My stomach is growling at me Off to the **fridge**!

Nai-chan


	16. Chapter 16

Heyo I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update. I had this perfect rhythm going and then it got interrupted. I really don't like writing when my sisters at home or anybody for that matter and whenever I had the time to write someone was always in the way. So here is the next chapter, um gosh what chapter is this 15 or 16?

Disclaimer: Gosh do I have to I'm pretty sure you guys know it's not mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

(I had to look it up -_-)

Many years ago, before the Avatar ever existed, there were four groups of people waterbenders, firebenders, earthbenders, and airbenders. They lived in harmony together in one land. At this point in time there were no nation's only villages to separate the different types of bending. But there was one person who didn't think that they were equal, they thought that they were better than all three of the other bending elements. This person was an airbender, so trying to prove that she was better she attacked an earthbending village only to be stopped by her own village. And as a consequence for killing many of the other villages' people, she was banished.

Right now you're probably wondering how an airbender could kill. Well in that time airbenders weren't monks, they ate meat and out of the other villages the airbenders were actually the fiercest.

The girl who banished traveled the world until she discovered a mountain and there she stayed for many years meditating and listening to the wind. It was during that time that she discovered air was in the other elements. So she trained learning how to control all elements. Once she had mastered her new technique she set out to prove airbenders were better. She traveled until she found a village and she annihilated the entire village single handedly. She traveled far destroying many villages and also gaining many followers. All of which were airbenders. Slowly the whole world got encased into war airbenders verses everyone else.

Some airbenders didn't agree with the way the girl called Zurui ran things, killing freely. Sometimes killing her own if she thought they were weak. So the airbenders were divided some fighting on Zurui's side the rest fighting with the other benders. However they were still losing, fighting someone who could control all elements was hard and the Alliance was losing. Knowing that they could not defeat Zurui they called upon the spirits. The spirit of the four elements knew of a way to help. He told the Alliance to bring forward there best benders. When asked why the spirit told them.

I will make you a person stronger that Zurui by combining the four strongest benders from your villages and combining them with myself. This person I will leave to protect the world for eternity. But I must warn you none of the benders or myself will be seen again. We will die. The last thing I need is a non-bender with a pure heart for they will be the house of this great power I will create.

The Alliance listened to the spirit and brought forth the required people. The spirit then created the Avatar. The war at this point was all or nothing. If the airbenders won then the Alliance would all be killed and vice versa, however the airbenders were not expecting the Alliance to have a new power. The Avatar defeated Zurui and the other airbenders but died in the process starting the Avatar Cycle.

After the war the airbenders moved away from the other nations ashamed for causing such a major problem. They swore never to tell their children of Zurui or that airbenders were capable of manipulating the other elements. They also changed their ways becoming vegetarians, not killing any living things and becoming monks. But the airbenders didn't realize that there was an intruder living with them. Towards the end of the war Zurui sent her young son to infiltrate the Alliance, but when she died and the other airbenders were killed he slipped past undetected hiding in plain sight. Refusing to let his mom's hard work and "wonderful morals" be forgotten he wrote of them, hiding the scroll in part of the air temple he was helping to build.

Many centuries later while a young airbender was training he accidently destroyed part of the temple discovering the hidden scroll, not sure what to do with it he gave it to the temple elders who after reading it decided to keep it just among the elders and the story got pasted down through time; only the elders knowing of our past.

Miru took a small sip of tea as she looked around the room at everyone's stunned faces. She looked over at Kazuo and gave a small smile then continued her story.

Then eight years ago a small girl was sitting by a small stream staring at the fish. She knew all living animal breathed air so curious to know how fish could breathe air if they lived in water she asked her mother, who told her that there was air in water that the fish could breathe using their gills. She then decided that she wanted to impress her mother and decided to try and bend the air in the water. After struggling for months she had finally figured it out and showed her mom. But she didn't get the praise she had expected instead she was sent the master who told her the story I just told you. And he told her that what she had done was bad and could never do it again. So she stopped she told her friend, who she had shown as well, to stop as well because it was bad and she didn't want her to get into trouble, but she didn't she wanted revenge on the fire benders and formed a small group of people to practice bending the air in the water.

That went on for a year before they were found out they were told to stop, they refused. The group ran away the little girl who started the whole mess tried to leave as well. For you see her mother had been killed a month before by a firebender while trying to save a friend. So she also wanted revenge. The master sent out a group of airbenders to retrieve them but only the youngest was saved. The group that ran away later became known as the Black Death warriors, and was constantly fighting with the airbenders. The master knew that it would be hard to beat them since they could use water and air. So he took the girl who had started the whole mess and brought her under his care training her in the other elements. She however didn't like the idea of fighting her best friend and tried to runaway earning her a body guard. The body guard also started training with her so that he could stop her if need be. When the master knew that the girl and her guard were ready he sent them to infiltrate the Black Death warriors. But the girl told the leader of the master's plans causing them to chase off the guard almost killing him.

The girl was finally happy, after two years of training, to be where she thought she belonged. But that instantly changed when she was told to kill a small baby. Yes the baby was a firebender, but it was still a baby and she couldn't do it. So again she left going back to the master awaiting her punishment. The punishment never came. Her guard had told their master that him getting chased back had been part of the plan so that the warriors would fully trust the girl. He had believed that the girl would come back and the two became friends. They often would fight together against the Black Death warriors, the battles were not getting anywhere. But then the Avatar showed up and the battle turned to who get his help first. We of course won that battle.

Miru sighed sitting back in her chair, she hated telling that story. She looked up at everyone, they all seemed to be thinking. Then Katara looked up at Miru.

"You were that little girl weren't you?" her voice was soft and sounded sorry.

"Yeah I was that little girl," she crossed her arms.

Toph looked up from her feet, "Who was the guard?"

Miru peaked over her shoulder and ground her teeth, she had told the story without names for a reason. This was a very touchy subject for most people; she had wanted it to stay mostly a secret. She wasn't going to say who if he did that was fine but it wasn't her place.

Kazuo noticing the look on Miru's face knew she wouldn't speak. He stood up strait looking over at Toph. "I was her guard." He noticed Miru's stiff shoulders relax a little. He then watched as she stood up and walked towards the Avatar she stopped in front of him. She them dropped down on her knees grabbing one of his hands, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Katara looked about ready to pounce on Miru.

Miru looked up at his face took a deep breath to calm her nervous heart. "Aang will you please help us to stop Kurono and the rest of the Black Death warriors, she is one of my best friends and I can't stand to see her hurt."

Everyone on team avatar looked in shock at Miru, they hadn't known her for long but it was easy to tell that she was not one to beg.

Aang contemplated the request he knew it was his job to protect everyone, plus that they were airbenders. "I will help you and I had already decided to before you asked, but I wish to speak with you master, and when we are done you have to race me on our gliders."

Miru stood up dusting off her clothes, "Deal."

He smiled, "So when do I get to meet this master?"

Miru glanced at Kazuo raising an eyebrow, he smirked in reply. She then turned to Zuko's mother and tilted her head with a hopeful look in her eye, Ursa shrugged. Miru turned back to Aang "Right now let's go." She turned to leave Kazuo following her when she noticed Aang wasn't the only one who was standing, she looked over her shoulder and frowned, "Only Aang can come." Katara and Sokka sat back down. And then Miru and Kazuo led Aang quietly down many halls before stopping in front of door, "He is in there."

Aang nodded took a deep breath and then opened the door and walked in when he closed the door he turned to see a curtain with the silhouette of a man. "Hello, I am the Avatar and I am here to help you defeat the Black Death warriors." Aang stood waiting for the response.

"Why Aang it's been such a long time since I've seen you and you haven't aged a day, yet you are so much more mature."

Aang frowned, "Do I know you?"

The man behind the curtain stood up and walked out from behind them, "Now don't tell me that you don't remember your own master, I don't look that old."

Aang stared at the old man, his mouth open, his eyes starting to tear up "Gyatso?"

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dun, Mwaahahahahah. Yes I really just did that.<p>

Ha ha well anyway please review, I love review, which remands me

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED MY WONDERFUL STORY! **_

Oh yes and thank you OceanBlue22 for your help, and everyone should read her story its good.

Well bye (waves hand)

Read it, love it, review it, and SHARE IT!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey I'm back! I got a few more reviews last time which made me very happy I love getting review, but I'm sure you all know that. Any way here is chapter 17.

Disclaimer: nuf said.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"Gyatso?" Aang stood stiffly staring at his master, he looked the same as before only he didn't have his necklace and he looked way older.

"The one and only," he said giving Aang his trademark grin.

"But how? You were dead I saw your bones, how is it that your alive?" Aang was practically yelling by the end of his question, he was so confused, and mad. This would have to be the worst prank in history.

Gyatso sighed as he sat back down, "Those bones were fake. I put those there because I knew you would come back and look for me."

"And what's wrong with that!" Aang was beyond angry at this point he was boiling with rage. "Why wouldn't you want me to look for you?"

"Because Aang, you had your duty as Avatar to fulfill. If you were to head back to the temple and see all the dead airbenders but not me you would have searched until you found me. You would have abandoned your duties."

"You could have left a note or something to at least tell me where you were."

"Aang your anger is fogging your mind, or you would realize that it wouldn't work. We were hiding from the whole world we couldn't just leave a clue as to where we were."

Aang wiped away his tears, "You could have at least come looking for me."

"I did, how else would you be here?" Gyatso raised an eyebrow at Aang.

"I-I don't… but," Aang grabbed his staff and ran out the door Gyatso stood up hobbling after him.

"Aang, where are you going?" Miru shouted after Aang as he ran past her and Kazuo. She frowned when he didn't reply.

"I suspect he is going outside, but I will follow him, after all it is me he is angry at." Gyatso held his staff walking off towards the way Aang had gone.

"But he is way faster than you." Miru blatantly stated.

"Oh well he won't go far, trust me I know him better than you. And besides you two need to get back to our guests, or are you in need of some time together… alone?" Gyatso gave them a mischievous smile. Miru tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh what are you…" Kazuo picking up on what he had implied wrapped his arm around Miru's shoulder pulling her into his side.

"Master you read my mind." Kazuo gave a wide grin and waved goodbye to Gyatso as he trailed after Aang and then turned to Miru, whose eyes widened in understanding at what her master had just said.

Miru slapped Kazuo away a scowl forming on her face to hide her blush, "Get your slimy, sticky, disgusting fingers off of me!"

"Oh, we all know you enjoyed that." Kazuo grinned walking towards Miru.

"I did not! Now let's get back to everyone else." Miru turned and started walking towards the room that held the rest of team Avatar.

Kazuo smiled at the back of her head, "You know you're so cute when you're flustered."

Miru paused mid step, she turned around slowly. Kazuo then noticing the wind swirling around Miru's body took a step back. He was a little too late though as a wind covered fist hit him in the head sending him flying back. When he opened his eyes he saw little birdies flying around his head. Miru was ablaze in what looked like furry, but Kazuo knew that she was actually embarrassed.

"Stand up and get your scrawny butt over here we are going back to my friends." Miru then turned and started walking. Kazuo stood up and ran after her. Slowing down when he reached her side. They then walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So Miru, you never told me how your trip with the Avatar was?" Miru didn't reply. "So how was it? What did you do?"

There was a slights pause before she answered, "Well considering it was a mission it was fun, though I didn't really like Ba Sing Se. As for what we did, well are main goal was to get to Ba Sing Se and help rebuild anything they needed help with, but we did stop and help villages along the way."

"What was the point in that?" Kazuo looked over at Miru studying the way her strawberry blonde hair fell across her face, she truly was amazing.

"I think Aang wanted to get all the Capitals of the different nations up and running, so he would have more time to look for airbenders, and just to have an easier time in helping people. If each nation had a place to send request of help to then he wouldn't have to travel to so many different places."

"Hmm well looks like one of his goals is already accomplished."

"Yep."

BACK WITH TEAM AVATAR

Team Avatar plus Zuko's mom were sitting down in the room they were given to stay in. Miru and Kazuo had just left with Aang to take him to see the master, and once they left it had gotten very quit. Toph was staring at her feet again in deep thought, she then turned to Ursa.

"Hey Zuko's mom, so you know how the airbenders are able to manipulate the other elements right?"

She nodded, "Yes I do, is there something you wish for me to further explain?"

"Yeah, I get the air in water thing, and the air in fire thing, but I don't really understand the whole air in earth thing."

"Well that's a good question, you see if you were to look at each individual piece of earth then you would be right to assume there isn't any air, however, plants need air too, and not just the leaves but the roots too, so thinking of that only soft soil can be used. A strong airbender can also, if a bolder has air pockets in it control that, but only to the point of moving it. Sand can be controlled too but that's really just moving the air around the sand. Miru can't harden or soften rocks, or pull them up fast, she can only move them, she is nowhere near as good as a real earthbender. Same as with fire she can't create fire but she can control it, and since rock is opposite of air only the strongest airbenders can move it. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes that explains it a little better, thank you."

Ursa smiled at Toph, "Your welcome."

"Mom, Miru has finished her story please tell me how you came to live here."

"Yes please tell us, I also want to know how Miru is your God daughter, because wouldn't that mean you knew her parents?" Katara took another sip of her tea.

"Yes, I did know her parents, they are the reason I'm here. You see Miru's parents lived in the fire nation, they ran one of those shops that the airbenders had all over the place, but I knew her mom when I was a child and she was my best friend. We would always have tea together even after I married your father. And life was easy, and then Miru's mother got pregnant. So she had to leave, but she said she would be willing to visit me whenever and gave me directions of how to get a hold of her if I needed to. It was a year after she left that her husband was killed by some soldiers, she came to the funeral with her little baby girl asking me if I wanted to be her godmother then she left and life went on. Then your father had that plan to take the throne and kill you off, I wouldn't allow it so I said I would kill your grandfather as long as you were not killed, he agreed, so I killed him and then ran. I called my friend and she came to save me, but the guards who were after me killed her instead, thinking she was me. But before she died she gave me directions to where her daughter was and told me to take care of her. I eventually ended up here."

"Wow that's kind of weird, what did you think when you found out they were airbenders?" Sokka said stuffing his face with the snacks that had been brought in.

"I thought it was absolutely wonderful and I was shocked too, but I was too excited to see Miru. After I told Miru who I was she got excited saying she had always wanted to meet her godmother, until I told her what happened to her mother. Miru left this part out of her story out but she went real crazy after that tore up half the island, and then she left looking for the Black Death warriors who had left before I had arrived. Kazuo was actually the one to bring her back, which is why she hated him for such a long time. She also didn't tell you that she had at least three different guards before Kazuo but she had beaten all of them up and ran away; each time it was Kazuo who would bring her back. It was so sweet, she didn't notice in her rage but Kazuo always had a crush on her, I suspect that's why he was the only one who could be her guard. He was patient with her, and stronger, which was needed even in her young age. He also never gave up in trying to be her friend; he just seems to understand her so well."

"Ah ha, I was right he is her boyfriend!" Sokka jumped up in victory dropping a dumpling to the ground which Momo jump at.

"No, they aren't dating, not yet. I know Kazuo's trying to get her to date him but she is just too stubborn to say yes." Ursa smiled thinking of all the times he had tried in the past, each time rejected.

"That's too bad I think they would be a cute couple, they just seem so perfect for each other. Kind of like you and Aang, don't you think so Katara?" Suki stood up and sat closer to the two girls. Sokka and Zuko were staring at each other giving the same look "Girls."

"Yeah they would be cute together; we should help Kazuo get Miru!" Katara, Suki, and Ursa got huge grins on their faces as the scooted closer together.

"See Miru I'm not the only one who thinks we would be perfect together, so what do you say will you be..."

BAM!

Everyone turned to see that Miru and Kazuo had just walked through the door eyes wide as Kazuo fell to the floor when Miru pounded her fist into the other side of his head. "Shut up I don't want to hear you say that again until we have defeated the Black Death Warriors."

Kazuo rubbed his head as he sat on the floor, everyone else in the room looking back and forth between the two; Ursa wore a knowing smile on her face.

"Oh so you don't mind if I say it again you just want me to wait until after our mission?" Kazuo got on his knees and grabbed Miru's hand giving it a kiss. She pulled her hand away and walked over towards Toph sitting next to her, ignoring everyone else she turned to Toph, "Can you believe these people, meddling were their noses don't belong, can't they just leave a girl alone." The two then started talking about annoying people and why people need to learn about personal boundaries, but the topic turned for the worst as they came up with ways to torture people who mess with their lives. While this was happening the other girls started whispering of ways to set the two up, stopping when Toph and Miru's Conversation turned towards torture not wanting to get tortured themselves. Kazuo walked over to the guys grinning. "Why are you smiling she just beat your head in and said never to ask her out again." Zuko questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh because when I asked her about asking her out after the mission she didn't respond, which in my book means she wants me to ask her out again."

Sokka smacked Kazuo on the back laughing, "Well you got her there."

OUTSIDE OF THE HIDOUT IN A TREE

Aang sat on a tree branch staring at the clouds; he had finally calmed down and had thought through all that had happened he realized Gyatso was right; he would have gone looking for him if he knew he might still be alive. Heck he'd probably still be looking, he had let his anger get the better of him. Now he wanted to go apologize, but he wasn't quite sure how.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Aang," came an old wise voice from a branch a little below him.

Aang looked towards the voice and saw Gyatso, "No I'm the one who should be sorry, I let my anger control my voice, and that's something you taught me to never do."

"Well how about to make up? we can make some cakes for you friends?" Gyatso held up some ingredients for the cakes. Aang smiled a big grin, "Do I get to practice my aim?"

"Practice? You should be perfect by now."

"Ha ha let's do this." The two then whizzed off to make some cakes.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Ok on the count of three we open the door and throw the cakes, One Two THREE!" Aang opened the door wide, Gyatso and him throwing the cakes one at each person. Aang smiled triumphantly alongside Gyatso as they saw the cakes splatter in their friend's faces. But Aangs smile fell as half a cake wacked him in the face. it slid off and he saw Gyatso with cake on his face too. Aang looked towards the sound of laughing after wiping the cake from his eyes to see a smiling cake less Miru rolling on the floor laughing. "Ha ha ha ha do you honestly think you could have hit me with that?" Aang tuned to Gyatso

"What happened?"

"Ha ha ha I suspect she airbended the cake aimed at her back at us cut it in half with a wind slice and aimed the wind so it would hit us, right?"

"Yep," Miru smiled.

Gyatso cleaned himself off with a burst of air, "Ok enough silliness, we have a job to do clean up, gather your things, and find a sky bison we are leaving in an hour. We have to stop the warriors at all costs."

"Yes sir!" Miru and Kazuo said running out of the room to go get ready. Gyatso leaving Aang behind to help his friends, an hour later there were a total of six sky bison counting Appa, and one airship heading to the Fire Nation. Miru sat on the head of a sky bison her hair blowing in the wind, "Kurono come out come out where ever you are." She whispered silently to herself.

* * *

><p>Gahhh, FINALY! This chapter took me forever! Not really but longer than I like to spent typing away. I'm not super pleased with this chapter but oh well hope you enjoy. Oh yeah and Kurono is the name of the leader of the Black Death Warriors and Miru's old friend.<p>

Read it, love it, share it, review please!


	18. Chapter 18

First off I would like to apologize, I have no excuse for not updating these past, what was it two years? Well It's been so long I forgot. However I am finally back to finish this story once and for all. A fair warning, my writing probably won't be the same, I have reread my story to try and copy my old style, but I still might be a bit different. Well Enjoy and Again I'm sorry to all my reader.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

The air was tense, none of the Airbender or team Avatar were talking as they flew through the sky towards the fire nation. Zuko's blimp followed behind the six sky bison, Zuko, and his mother riding in the large metal contraption. Miru sat atop her sky bison To-Mo, her friend and body guard, Kazuo, sat next to her. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph flew on Appa following Miru as she lead the way. It was finally happening, Miru was going to take down the Black Death warriors, and bring her friend to justice once and for all. Atone for her sins and, hopefully, prevent another war from breaking out. All these thoughts entered her mind scrambling her normally calm mind, though she wouldn't admit it, she was nervous. Miru tried her hardest to hide what she was feeling, she was the leader for the group of airbenders that had volunteered to help bring down their rouge kin, and she didn't want her nervous energy rubbing to them. Kazuo noticed, even if her face remained stoic he could see the fear of failure in her eyes.

"Hey, Don't worry we can stop this. We can save Kurono, Aang is here to help us. He defeated the Fire Lord, so there's no doubt he can be a rouge bender," Kazuo placed his hand on Miru in attempts to comfort her, or at least to get some kind of reaction from her. Nothing, she didn't even flick his hand away of punch him with a air infused fist like she normally would have done. Kazuo sighed removing his hand from her shoulder. He felt helpless, she had been handling the whole ordeal quite well since it had began. He couldn't understand the sudden change in her attitude. It probably had to do with the letter that had been delivered to Zuko's blimp. He hadn't read only it, only Zuko, Aang and Miru had read the letter. It had been sent to Zuko from Mei, from Miru's expression he figured it could not be anything good. If he was allowed to guess he would say that it was probably talking about being under attack, and if that was the case then It meant that the Black Death warriors had made their move and had started attacking.

"We can't save Kurono anymore," Miru suddenly spoke up her still set straight towards the horizon. "She was going to start with the children, Kazuo she is murdering innocent children with the power I gave her. Me! I started all of this."

"Well we can stop her, we can prevent her from killing them-"

"No we can't!" Miru whipped her head towards Kazuo, his eyes widening as he noticed the tears streaming down her pale face. "She already started her plan. That letter that Zuko got, she's killed off an entire town already and we are still an hour away! I can't fix that, I don't have magic bending abilities that turn back time or bring people back to life. I have failed everyone in the fire nation and all the rest of the airbenders." Kazuo could practically feel his heart crack as she broke down into sobs on his chest. Kazuo wrapped his strong arms around her lean figure. Her body wracking and shaking against his. Normally he would die just to be able to hold her in his arms like this...well minus the crying, but he couldn't feel that. She had finally cracked from the pressure and stress she had been living with practically her whole life, but this was good for her. Crying and letting it all out would just make her stronger.

"Shhh, it's okay M, not everything is ruined., not yet at least. But you can't prevent anything more from happening if your a crying mess. Kurono will kill you for sure if you show up looking like this." Miru looked up into Kazuo's brown eyes that were filled with worry. She sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"Your right, what am I even doing." Miru cleaned off her tear stained face with her shirt before she stood up on top of To-Mo's head, earning a grunt of disapproval from the animal.

"M, what are you doing?' Kazuo knew the look she was wearing. It was a look she had whenever she was about to do something that, in his opinion, was extremely stupid and ill prepared.

"I'm going to stop Kurono, sky bison are fast, but I'm faster. I have to stop her now, I don't care if it exhausts me, she has to be brought to justice," and with that Miru picked up her staff and leapt off her sky bison. She hugged her staff tightly to her body and angled down to gain speed before opening the glider and accelerating off towards the Fire Nation.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's kinda short, I think the next chapter should be longer. Anyway thanks for reading and feel free to comment, though I'm cool with silent readers too.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Next chapter...

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"Miru! Get back here!" Kazuo stood up in panic, his eyes wide. His yell alerted the rest of the airbenders and Team Avatar. They all looked over to see Miru disappear past some thunder caps. Aang steered Appa towards To-Mo before jumping over to the other sky bison.

"Hey what's going on? Where is Miru heading?" Kazuo slowly turned to face the avatar fear dripping from his features.

"She...she's heading to the fire nation. Aang, she plans on killing Kurono. You can't let her do that, she won't be able to live with herself if she does that."

"Why don't you go after her." Kazuo looked over a Toph, He cleared his throat and look up at the sky.

"Um, well... I'm kind of scared of heights."

Sokka and Toph both burst into laughter at the irony. Sokka's laugh died into a wheeze, "Aren't you an airbender? How are you scared of heights?"

"Sokka, now is not the time to be talking about that." Katara hit her brother across the head.

"I'll go get her back, Kazuo, you don't have to worry she'll come back safe." With that Aang leapt off the sky bison opening his glider, and flew off after Miru.

The gang and Kazuo stared off after him one though floating though all of their minds 'Be safe.'

Miru flew faster than she ever had in her life. Determination written across her face as she finally reached the Fire Nation. She didn't rest though, she continued on in search of her estranged friend. She flew over towns searching for any signs of fighting, but she found nothing. Miru grew frustrated, she was ready to start asking questions until she saw smoke off in the distance. Her eyes narrowed, she had found them, the Black Death warriors.

Screams could be heard everywhere, terrible screams of mothers watching their children being murdered in front of them. Screams and cries of pain as people were tortured with the element that represented their nation. It hurt to hear, but what really hurt was the sound of laughter that followed after every scream and cry. Anger boiled up inside of Miru, life was precious, that's what she had been taught, that's what all the airbenders were taught. Yet here was a group of young airbenders killing and torturing innocent civilians. Miru landed at the outskirts of the village.

With a flick of the wrist her glider closed and she strode into the town eyes consumed in hatred and regret. The second her presence was notice, she was attacked by airbenders dressed in all black. There was three of them, the first sending a large blast of air towards Miru. She leapt backwards swiping her hand through the blast splitting it down the middle. she sidestepped another attack from her left, this one a spout of water. Waving her hand down she took control of the wave sending it cascading towards the ground. Immediately after Miru spun on her foot avoiding the fire the third bender had directed towards her. As she rotated out of the way she reached for the air in the fire gaining control. She split it into three and sent them towards the airbenders. The flames hit their marks, knocking out the three. Miru found some rope and tied them together to prevent them from coming back after her.

Ducking and rolling to the side Miru avoided another blast of air directed to take of her head. "Shoot not another one." Swerving away from a second blast. Miru tried to gain a baring of where the attacks were coming from. Ducking into an alleyway Miru snuck through the buildings, she needed to go up. She pulled the air around her creating a lift up to the rooftops. Black moved to her left, indicating where her enemy was. Bolting after the Black Death warrior, Miru leapt from roof to roof to find a clean shot at the enemy. Slowly she was gaining ground, she was playing a game of cat and mouse, and she was the cat.

She twirled her staff around in her hand bringing it up then down onto the enemy, she heard a crack and a scream of pain. Miru had broken the benders arm. The act pulled a lot out of Miru she staggered as she stared down and the child blinded to fight in this mess. Guilt started to eat at her, as she heard the young airbenders sobs of pain. She had to push it away though, she needed to find Kurono and put a stop to all of this madness. Gently Miru picked up the child and lay her in a safe place before slinking through the back alleyways to find her friend.

Aang glided through the air slowly gazing down at the fire nation. Miru was here somewhere, he just needed to find her. He knew she would be on the southern part of the continent, since that was where the letter Mei had sent said the attacks had started. He saw smoke a flew over, this had to be it. The sounds of war could be heard deeper in the village. Aang dropped to ground, he walked cautiously into town all his senses on edge. When he spotted three people dressed in black tied together and unconscious he knew Miru was here, "Miru, please be safe." Aang ran down the road to find her and save anyone that her still could. As he ran through the village one thought came to his mind, 'Where are the soldiers?'

Miru ripped the black mask off the warrior, pinning the boy against the wall her hand clenched around his neck. "Tell me where Kurono is!" He voice echoed around the empty house. Her eyes sending daggers into the brainwashed boys mind.

"I'll never tell you were our leader is, she is doing what's right," the boy choked his words out. He was slowly asphyxiating. Lost with patience Miru bended the rest of the air from his lungs making him pass out. She dropped him to the floor and ran a frustrated had through her red hair. Six different people she had asked, all of them said the same thing. Miru collapsed to the floor exhausted, flying here on her glider had taken a lot out of her. Her body was trembling, her breathing heavy.

Footsteps headed her way, leaping to her feet, Miru pulled to her fighting stance. She was ready to attack. She saw black and fired a slice of air only to have it redirected into a wall slicing it in half. Luckily for her it wasn't a weight baring wall. The two stared at each other waiting for the first move. "Kurono is looking for you Miru." the person in black backed away towards where she had walked in. "If you follow me, I can lead you to here." Miru knew it was a trap, quite obviously so, but she had to stop Kurono. This would be the easiest way. Miru nodded and followed silently behind.

Aang ran until he reached the town center, What he saw shocked him. The fire nation soldiers were all knocked out and tied together in the middle of the courtyard. About twenty airbenders dressed in black surrounded them. What shocked him most and filled his body with horror was the scene behind the soldiers. Non-benders, women and children where being tied up and thrown into an inferno. Sweeping his hands he pulled all the water from the barrels and the well dumping it on top of the fire to put it out. Relief filled the prisoners faces when they saw the avatar. Aang had no time to celebrate. Some thirty airbenders turned to glare at him, and then proceeded to attack. "Guys hurry up and get here, we need you."

* * *

><p>Guys I swear I'm almost done. Maybe three or four more chapter. I think I might need to change the rating too... what do you think?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Yep, double update.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Miru followed behind the airbender her whole body on full alert. They had left the town and were now walking though a forest. The trees and plants so thick that very little light entered in. They walked until they reached an opening in the forest. Many people dressed in black were there. Most were laughing and smiling as they drank and ate. Sitting on a log was Kurono, even with the face mask, Miru could tell it was her. When Miru's presence was noticed everything went quiet. Kurono smiled jumping off of her chair. "Well well, look who finally decided to join us. Miru it's so good to see you." Kurono sauntered to Miru slipping her arm around her shoulder. "How's it going? Have you a Kazuo started dating yet? You were always such a cute couple." Kurono's breath smelt strongly of meat, the stench made Miru want to puke. She couldn't or it would show weakness. "Come on why don't you celebrate with us." Kurono grabbed Miru's wrist and yanked her towards the table of food.

"No! I am not here to eat. We are no longer friends Kurono."

Kurono acted hurt by Miru's words putting on a pouting face. "What, why not? If you didn't come to hang out why did you come?" Kurono walked back towards Miru one of her hand behind her back.

"I came to kill you and stop any more tragedies from happening."

Kurono slowly stared laughing, which lead her minions to start laughing too. "Hah! Did you guys hear that she said she was going to kill me." Kurono redirected her attention to Miru. "You can't do that. You have too much of a heart to be able kill me. " Kurono walked until she was face to face with her old friend, "But you know something, I'm not scared to KILL, " Kurono pulled a dagger from behind her back and stabbed Miru in the stomach, twisting the blade back and forth, "You." She pulled the dagger out and threw it over her shoulder spreading her arms out. "You can kill me know, I'm waiting."

Miru sank to the ground her mouth was open, eyes wide. She reached down and put pressure on her wound the blood seeping out and staining her clothes. She brought her gaze up to her treacherous friend. Taking her hair pin out, the ones that were actually very small but sharp blades, Miru stood up and charged her friend.

::::::::

Aang was having a difficult time holding up against so many airbenders. The fact that they were his kin made the job that much more difficult. "Aang watch out!" he ducked down just in time to avoid the flames thrown at his head. He looked up and saw Appa and To-Mo as well as the rest of the sky bison fly down to the city. Zuko's airship still far

above dropping shoulders down. Reinforcements landed and fighting equaled out. Katara ran to Aang leaping into his arms. "Thank Agni your safe!" And though it wasn't necessarily the right moment to do so, Katara kissed him softly.

"Hey! Stop kissing were are kind of in the middle of a battle at the moment." Sokka waved his boomerang around in the air before stabbing a bender as if to prove his point. The two pulled away from each other and started battling.

With the new fighting force on the avatar's side the rouge airbenders were soon taken over and loaded onto Zuko's ship for safe keeping.

"Finally, we stopped them. Can we eat now I'm hungry." Sokka collapsed onto the ground rubbing his stomach.

Aang opened his mouth to reply when Kazuo ran up to him panting, "Where is she? Where is Miru, Aang I can't find her anywhere." Anyone could clearly see the look of worry on his face, "I also looked at all the prisoners faces and Kurono isn't there. Aang I don't think this is all the airbenders who left." Just as he finished saying that a loud bang erupted off in the distance, all attention was turned towards the where the sound came from, a pillar of smoke rose from a forest far in the distance. "Miru," Kazuo felt in his gut something terrible was happening. Without thinking he leapt onto To-Mo and flew off towards the sound of destruction.

"Kazuo, wait!"

Kazuo was far to concerned to turn back leaving team avatar no choice but to follow behind in a hurry, They just hoped they wouldn't discover anything that could destroy the family.

::::::::::

"Ah hahahahahah yehehe!" Kurono's ear splitting cackle sounded through the forest. She was looking down at Miru with barely a scratch on her. Miru was not in such good shape. She was kneeling on the ground her hand pressed against her abdomen, She was loosing a lot of blood, and was in terrible pain. Her breathing was heaving and even though her body was starting to go numb she still had rid the world of Kurono. She stood up her eyes lidded and teeth clenched. "Oh look she's still standing. You really don't know when to stop do you? Oh well I guess I'll just have to stop being nice and kill you now." Kurono swiped her hand towards the fire bringing the flame at full force towards Miru. With a strong grasp of will power Miru pulled over a another flame to block Kurono's the impact of the two creating a large explosion. The shockwave sent Miru flying into the trunk of a tree. She grunted at the impact and collapsed to the ground. She looked up the find Kurono also laying on the ground. Something glinted on the ground next to Miru, she looked at it closely and realized it was her hair pin dagger, the one Kurono had managed to pry from her hands earlier. She grabbed the cobra carved pins and stood up, it was time to finish this once and for all, even if it meant going to the grave with Kurono.

Using her last ounce of strength, Miru pushed off the ground bending the air so she could run faster. Kurono sensing the oncoming attack, stood up with a dagger in her hand. Miru screamed as the last of her fighting energy left her body, she brought her small dagger down implanting it into Kurono's heart.

Everything was silent, the two girls stood in the middle of the field, arm wrapped around each other. Kurono's glazed eyes looked into Miru's, with a stuttered gasp Kurono fell to the ground. "I-I-I h-h-hate you." That was the last thing Kurono said.

"Miru!" Kazuo jumped down from To-Mo running up to the younger girl. She smiled softly at the boy, the boy with beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. The boy she had grown to love even through his nagging and over protection. A tear escaped her eye as he reached her, and then she collapsed to the ground, the dagger Kurono had been holding know stuck in her side.

* * *

><p>Oh dear, I'm sorry I had to do that. But the story isn't over yet.<p> 


End file.
